transformers,una nueva mision
by arcee93
Summary: autobots,soldados preparados y bien entrenados para llevar a cabo las mas peligrosas misiones pero, ¿que harian al enfrentarse a una para la que no han sido preparados? Una visita inesperada les pondra los cables de punta
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de hasbro y demás productores de transformers, solo la historia me pertenece.

Capitulo 1: descubrimiento

Era una sombría tarde en la base autobot en la tierra, los rayos caían a cada segundo, los truenos retumbaban en los receptores auditivos de los robots habitantes .Uno de ellos, un robot de cromas amarillos y plateados se llevo las manos a su cabeza.

-Demonios me toca hacer la ronda nocturna.-se quejo.

-Sabes, no me hace gracia ese clima.-dijo redalert.- ¿Por que no le preguntas a Optimus si por hoy no haces la ronda?

-Déjalo, quiero unos cuantos cubos de energon je jeje.- rió hot shot.

-a ver si entendí, ¿cruzaste una apuesta por mi?-dijo Evac indignado.

-por supuesto, Wing Saber dice que regresaras en una pieza pero yo digo que vuelves bien electrocutado.-contesto Hot Shot.

-no lo puedo creer, bueno si lo haces quiero una parte de las ganancias, sin importar quien gane, aunque mi preferencias van del lado de Wing Saber.- al ver las negativas de sus compañeros añadió.- si no lo hacen creo que a Optimus le encantara saber que apuestan a sus espaldas, y los últimos días no ha estado muy contento con ustedes.- sus amigos asintieron nerviosos, no querían tener que cumplir trabajo comunitario, aunque según estaba Optimus seguro los mandaría al área de castigos, una celda bien cómoda, pero celda al fin.

-Bien me voy.-dijo Evac transformándose, hizo girar sus rotores y se elevo, salio transformado por la puerta, la cual era bien amplia para su comodidad. Comenzó su ronda sin muchos miramientos el agua caía como cubos de las nubes incluso el frío era intenso, el viento le desviaba de su ruta, en ese momento escucho un raro sonido, una especie de quejido, o un llanto parecido al de los recién creados, pero como el no había estado cerca de uno, ni lo anhelaba, no lo reconocía bien .El sonido se hizo mas intenso, así como el frío, pero la curiosidad pudo mas se transformo y cayo de pie, peligrosamente cerca del montón de mantas de donde provenía el sonido, se agacho con el procesador lleno de mil ideas, algunas aterradoras y otras mejor no comentarlas, levanto el montón de mantas con cuidado, y las aparto, una carita triste le devolvió la mirada, levanto sus manitas en dirección al Mecha que apenas veía por vez primera, un sentimiento indescriptible lo invadió era como beber un cubo entero de alto grado de un solo sorbo, pero mil veces mejor; volvió a cubrir al pequeño con las mantas y lo llevo dentro de la base , no quería transformarse porque si lo hacia el pequeño podía caer, no sabia porque pero su seguridad le preocupaba tanto.

Llego a la base chorreando, sus amigos le miraron con curiosidad, intentando descubrir si se había electrocutado o estaba bien. Pero ninguna de esas suposiciones era la que le había traído de vuelta.

No sabia que hacer como reaccionaria sus amigos, bien mal no lo harían pero y Optimus, uf mejor lo guardaba hasta que se le pasara el enojo. Se quedo plantado en la puerta hasta que una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Ves esta electrocutado me debes 4 cubos de energon.- reclamo Hot shot. Red alert se le acerco preocupado, no demonios el no estaba electrocutado, bueno atontado si pero herido no, bueno excepto ese extraño dolor de su chispa.

-Evac ¿estas bien?- le interrogó a duras penas le devolvió la mirada, el bulto de mantas se agitaba.

-si, si estoy bien es solo que yo...

-ves, ahora tu me debes 4 cubos hot shot.- se jacto Wing saber.

-déjenlo hablar.- ordeno red alert curioso, que era lo que le pasaba a Evac.

-este…. Yo bueno verán volaba haciendo mi ronda cuando encontré esto y…- mostró el bulto de mantas a sus amigos, este se agito y rebelo una sonriente carita.

-una protoforma humana.- exclamo Hot Shot acercándose.

-El termino correcto es bebe hot shot.- le corrigió Red alert.- ¿donde lo encontraste?

-Cerca de la base, por el ala este.-respondió Evac haciéndole mimos al bebe.

-bueno y quien gana la apuesta.- reclamo Hot shot.

-¿que apuesta Hot Shot? – pregunto una voz un tanto enojada.

-Optimus este yo…-comenzó hot shot preocupado.

-Evac encontró un bebe humano a las afueras de la base señor.- informo red alert señalando a Evac que estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con la criaturita. Optimus se acerco a Evac y tomo el bebe con cuidado.

-le abandonaron.-informo leyendo una nota que Evac había obviado.

-que crueles son algunos humanos.- exclamo Hot shot aliviado de que Optimus hubiera hallado otra victima.

-le enviaremos a un orfanato.- dijo Optimus devolviéndole el bebe a Evac, el se entristeció, vamos que le había tomado cariño a esa cosita.

-con todo respeto señor no podemos presentarnos así sin mas en un organismo terrestre.- dijo red alert.- nos descubrirían y abandonarle en la puerta, nosotros no podemos hacer eso, señor.

-tienes razón.- acepto Optimus.- se quedara hasta que podamos darle solución al asunto.

Evac casi brinco de felicidad, se levanto y miro a Optimus con ojos de sparkling al que le han dado un regalo. Red alert le hizo una seña para que le siguiera, talvez quisiera examinar al niño, por que este había estado expuesto al frío y a los elementos, tal vez, no, no quería pensar que estaba enfermo.

-bien tengo asuntos pendientes-. Hot shot se escabullía cuando Optimus le agarro del brazo.

-tu y Wing saber acompáñenme a mi despacho ahora.- ordeno.- y me van explicando en que consistía esa pequeña apuesta. Hot Shot y Wing Saber le acompañaron apesadumbrados.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:desesperación

Red alert entro al taller seguido de cerca por Evac,el cual estaba muy ocupado haciendole caras al reia,completamente despierto y feliz en manos de un mecha inesperto en se sentia en el cielo el bebe era muy especial para el tanto que gruño cuando red alert hizo el ademan de quitarselo.

-Vamos,solo voy a revisarlo,a ver si es niño o niña,que edad tiene,etcétera-.a regañadientes Evac le paso el bebe a Red alert,este la acosto en la cama de recarga,y programo un escaneo completo para el bebe, este se agito,la cama comoda para los robots era realmente incomoda para el.

-sabes,debemos construirle una cuna o algo donde pueda dormir.-dijo Evac.

-no creo que espere a que le construyamos una.-Red alert señalo al pequeño,el cual bostezaba y se estiraba.-pero wing saber encontro una hamaca en uno de sus vuelos y la trajo, tal vez duerma ahí.

-buena idea.

-vaya según las lecturas,es de aproximadamente 6 meses,esta desnutrido,deshidratado,pero no se su genero.-informo red alert.

-en la televisión dicen que es niño,si tiene.-Evac desvistio al pequeño y vio lo que esperaba,era un niño.-ves es niño,un varoncito,¿no es tierno?.-el bebe comenzo a temblar.

-mejor vistelo o se resfriara.-advirtió Red alert.

Evac lo vistio y lo cargo,Red alert apago el escaner y le miro.

-no hagas eso me pones nervioso.-se quejo Evac.-es esa mirada tuya de...

-Evac piensalo un poco,de donde sacaras lo que necesite,el bebe.

-para eso te tengo aquí mi amigo,puedes buscar la manera de saciar sus necesidades.-replico Evac arrullando al bebe.

Por las chispas que mataria a Evac,penso red alert creando un programa que le permitiría tomar dinero del gobierno y usarlo con solo pasar esa dichosa tarjetita,no era malo lo que hacia ya que ese dinero seria el mismo que gastaria el gobierno si enviaran al bebe a un orfanato.

Evac acosto al bebe en la hamaca,subio los cabos para evitar que se cayera,el pequeño le miro,mas despierto que el repente tuvo una idea,los humanos cantaban para dormir a sus creaciones bueno el lo haria.

-Duermete niño, duermete ya que viene el coco y te comera.-el bebe empezo a llorar,por que esa cancion decia asi no veian que asustaban a los pequeños.-eh este arruru mi nene arrurru mi sol duermete pequeño que estas con tu padre y te cuidara.-ja la ultima parte la habia inventado pero funciono,el bebe se ó con sigilo hasta su cama y se acosto,estaba agotado y lo unico que desaba era descansar,habia sido un dia agitado y agotador.

Un trueno retumbo en toda la base,justo cuando llevaba solo unos minutos de recarga,el bebe comenzo a llorar,por primus,se quejo mentalmente.

-a ver,duermete cosita que solo fue un trueno.-el bebe le miro.-duermete pequeño,duermete ya.-el bebe se durmio.

Volvia somnoliento a su cama cuando...

-Optimus no es justo.-se quejo Hot Shot.

-como se le ocurre,hacer eso soldado.-oh oh Optimus no tuteaba a Hot Shot era grave.-4 multas en tres dias¿,sabes que estamos de incognito verdad?,entonces por que te afanas en levantar sospechas.-exclamo.

El bebe se desperto de nuevo,me levante cansado y lo arrulle,pero eso no basto,le cargue y lo meci,empezo a adormilarce,cuando estaba a punto de acostarlo se desperto de nuevo,luego de aproximadamente una hora de mecerlo se durmio y pude volver a mi cama.

-Optimus se paso ya vera.-Hot Shot entro al cuarto hablando fuerte,y como una alarma el bebe empezo a llorar.

-duermelo tu.-le dije medio ido.

Hot Shot arrojaba al bebe al techo de la base y lo atrapaba,una de esas el bebe no cayo y solo se oyo el sonido del aplastamiento contra el techo....

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!-grite despertandome,me levante pero Hot Shot sólo cargaba al bebe y lo mecia con suavidad.

-estas loco casi lo habia dormido.-se quejo,volvi a la recarga,por primus,que queria dormir.

El bebe se desperto otras 5 veces todas por diversos ruidos,Jet Fire que entraba al cuarto y casi se caia por la hamaca,luego sus gritos cuando se entero del descubrimiento,truenos,ronquidos de scavenger,bufidos de Hot Shot al recordar el castigo que le habia impuesto Optimus.A la 5º vez casi me caia,el bebe rio y me miro mas despierto que morirme Primus que habia echo para merecer esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: necesidades.

Evac no durmió en toda la noche, cuando al fin pudo cerrar los ópticos, luego de que jet Fire y Hot Shot se dieran por vencidos ¬¬, La diana sonó indicando que era hora de levantarse, maldijo por lo bajo en cybertroniano y se levanto, la cosita muy orgullosa le veía desde la hamaca.

-sabes con esa sonrisa pareces seeker.- le dijo levantándolo.

-hey Evac no le insultes.- le dijo Hot Shot desde su cama de recarga.- ahora cállate que quiero dormir.

-si claro y poner a Prime a echar chispas.- le dijo Evac saliendo.

-no, pero es mi cuerpo ¿no?, si quiero dormir duermo y ya.-dijo cambiando de posición.

-vamos Hot Shot levántate que soy el segundo al mando y debo aguantar el humor de Optimus todo el día.-le dijo Jet Fire tumbándolo de la cama.

-vale, vale ya me paro, pero que quede conste me voy a dar un largo, muy largo baño de aceite.-comento saliendo de la habitación.

-bien voy a ver si los demás despertaron o los contagió el virus de "rebelitis" de Hot Shot.- dijo jet Fire saliendo.

-ahummmm ve que yo me encargo del bebe.- dijo Evac dando un largo bostezo, el bebe rió feliz.-te gusta ¿verdad?, sigo diciendo debieron dejarte en la base decepticon, te comportas como uno, divirtiéndote con el sufrimiento de otros.-como si lo hubiera entendido el bebe comenzó a llorar.- no llores por Primus, cállate.

-Buenos días Evac.- le saludo Optimus.

-Grrrrrrr.- gruñó, mientras intentaba callar al bebe.- cállate por Primus.-Optimus lo miró con ópticos acusadores.- ha Optimus lo siento es que el bebe no me dejo recargar y ahummmm esta gritando y llorando a todo pulmón.- se excusó Evac.

-esta bien te entiendo, ha cámbiale el pañal creo que eso ayudara, porque huele a basura cybertroniana.-se despidió Optimus.

¿Cambiarlo?, él era un guerrero no una niñera, los chicos estaban en un campamento y solo Primus sabia cuando regresarían, por lo que era problema suyo encontrarle solución al problema, de repente un bombillo halógeno se prendió en su procesador, para cambiarlo necesitaba pañales, y para eso debía comprarlos, él no podía era un helicóptero pero cierto mecha rebelde si, Hot Shot solo llamaría la atención de las patrullas. Corrió hasta el baño Hot Shot dormía en la piscina de aceite.

-Hot Shot despierta.- hot Shot solo se movió y murmuro algo que sonó a Override. Hot Shot soy Optimus prime y s no te levantas en este instante.-amenazó.

-váyase a Unicron tengo sueño.- contesto Hot Shot.

-con que si, ¿no?, eh Hot Shot Override llegó y dice que quiere salir contigo.- Hot Shot se levanto como un resorte.

-¿Donde esta? Dime-salió salpicando aceite por todos lados. Cuando vio la cara de Evac se enfurruñó.-me mentiste.-acusó.

-no pero venia a pedirte un favor.- hot Shot negó con la cabeza.- no, no voy salir de aquí.

-Creo que a Optimus le interesara saber que hace dos días saliste con Override y volviste a la madrugada.- Jejeje eso era lo bueno de compartir habitación.

-esta bien, extorsionista, dime que quieres.- cedió.

-bien quiero que vayas tan rápido como puedas a la auto farmacia de la ciudad y compres: diez paquetes de pañales, tres biberones, talco, toallitas húmedas, ropa de bebe, leche, compotas, 10 papillas y un sonajero, que el bebe se aburre.- le paso la lista de compras a Hot Shot y la tarjeta, Evac había leído algunos archivos sobre las necesidades de los bebes durante la noche.- ve tan rápido como puedas quiero que me demuestres que vales ese titulo de corredor mas rápido de la galaxia.-el golpe maestro Hot Shot no resistiría ir a toda velocidad y demostrarle a Evac de que era capaz.

-Puedes apostar que estaré aquí en cinco minutos.- Hot Shot se transformo y salió volando de la base.

-bien solo espera cinco minutos mas cosita.-le dijo Evac al bebe.

Hot Shot llegó a la auto farmacia, activó su holopantalla, creando a un chico rubio muy atractivo trajeado con una chaqueta de cuero y unos lentes oscuros. La dependienta se le quedó mirando embobada, lo que le faltaba que una humana se enamorara de su alter ego humano.

-que deseas dulzura.- la chica dijo eso en un tono sensual que no dejaba dudas de que lo que fuera que le pidiera ese chico se lo concedería, lo que fuera.

-eh aquí tienes todo lo que pone la lista.- la dependienta tomo la lista, su cara reflejo decepción ese chico estaba ocupado, de echo ya tenia mujer e hijos y por lo que compraba seguramente eran mellizos, Hot Shot rió para si la dependienta creía que el tenia hijos.

-¿de que tamaño los pañales?- preguntó una muy descorazonada dependienta. ¿Venían por tamaño?, eso era un problema.

.bueno medianos y grandes por favor cinco de cada uno.- bueno por lo menos alguno de esos le tendría que quedar-a y la ropa elígela tú, recuerda, es un niño.

El pedido estuvo listo es segundos, Hot Shot pagó con la tarjeta y se fue, dejando un corazón roto.

Cuando volvía a la base se las había arreglado para que cuatro patrullas le siguieran con sus bocinas a todo dar, con una serie de giros y derrapes las perdió y llegó a la base en cuatro minutos, ja Evac tendría que olvidar lo que vio esa madrugada. Con una radiante sonrisa le entrego todos los paquetes.

-estos son la leche y los pañales voy a buscar lo demás en la entrada.-Hot Shot regresó inocente de lo que le esperaba.

Minutos después el bebe se impacientaba Evac decidió llevarlo con Red Alert al leer las inentendibles instrucciones de preparación de la leche.

En el área medica….

-Aquí pone 8 onzas de agua hervida en cuatro cucharadas razas de leche.- leyó Evac sin entender para nada lo que leía.- esto es chino.-se quejo.

-sólo hay que hervir el agua.-Red Alert hervía el agua aprovechando el calor de su láser.- ¿y cuanto son 8 onzas?, bueno el biberón pone 8 aquí supongo que será eso.-vertió la borboteante agua en el biberón.-ya esta y cuatro cucharadas será esto.-echó cuatro cucharadas colmadas en el biberón.-no se que era eso de razas espero que nada importante.-le pasó el biberón a Evac.

-ahora agite con fuerza y verifique la temperatura.-Evac agito con fuerza el biberón.-como es eso de la temperatura será que hay que probarlo por que definitivamente no pienso tomar eso.-señaló con horror el liquido blancuzco.

-no creo que hay que verificar si esta muy caliente.-opinó Red Alert enfocando un termómetro infrarrojo.- 100º C es caliente para un bebe ¿cierto?- preguntó.-mejor bajamos la temperatura.

Después de unos minutos lograron bajarle la temperatura, cuando estuvieron seguros se lo dieron al bebe que comió gustoso.

-ah no es tierno.-exclamó Evac perdiendo los papeles.

-lo es.-afirmó Red Alert.

Uno gritos los sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Iré ahora si quieres, pero déjame llevarle esto a Evac.-segundos después Hot Shot irrumpió en la habitación.- Optimus dice que no se nada, que soy un irresponsable y un irrespetuoso.-gritó furioso.-jajaja sabes Evac la dependienta se enamoro de mi Jejeje.-salio riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

-OK cambios de humor repentinos, deberías hacerle un test psicológico Red Alert.-comento Evac.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. ¿Por qué a mí?

Cambiar al bebe, porque no le pidió luchar con megatron solo. Evac miró el sucio, maloliente y mojado pañal del bebe, puaj, asco. Torpemente, debido a sus enormes dedos, soltó las solapas del pañal, la más horrendas de las visiones se mostró ante él.

-ahhhhhhh auxilio.-gritó desesperado. Jet Fire entró preocupado a la habitación, Red Alert había tenido que salir, Optimus lo había llamado para que lo ayudara con el sistema de comunicaciones que últimamente había estado fallando.

-pensé que te había atacado megatron, como mínimo.- le regañó jet Fire al ver la causa de el grito de Evac.

-esto es peor, mira que asqueroso.- Evac le mostró el pañal a Jet Fire, por fin había logrado sacarlo.

-uf que mal huele, bueno creo que debes ponerle uno limpio no.-opino Jet Fire acercándose más al bebe.

-Evac te necesito en mi oficina.-llamó Optimus por el altoparlante. Evac suspiró aliviado.

-quedas a cargo.-le dijo a Jet Fire, saliendo de la habitación.

-claro dejen al pobre de Jet Fire solo con esta cosa.- se inclino sobre el bebe y este le miró divertido, con una sonrisa muy extraña.-sabes si pareces seeker.-le dijo, como única contestación un liquido amarillo, muy caliente le cayó en el pecho y le rodó por todo el torso.-aahhhhhhh asco, que asco.- Jet Fire cargó al bebe, furioso.-como se te ocurre.-le grito, el bebe comenzó a llorar.-a no vengas con esas que te conozco.-le dijo, el bebe le miró con ojos de perrito mojado.-ha no me mires así que eres muy tierno, esta bien te perdono ahora vamos al baño a ver si nos quitamos tus porquerías de encima.

Jet Fire llevó al pequeño al baño de los chicos y llenó la tina de agua tibia, metió al bebe y lo lleno de jabón, el bebe comenzó a llorar jet Fire le había echado jabón hasta en los ojos, desesperado jet Fire lo cargó, gran error el bebe se le resbaló como una barra de jabón, el bebe voló por los aires riendo divertido por el nuevo "juego". Jet fire lo atrapó nervioso, pero el bebe se le volvió a resbalar, saltó y lo atrapó si cerrar la mano, lastimosamente cayó sobre la barra de jabón y…

-ahhhhhhhh mi pie.- cayó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Como pudo enjuagó el jabón del bebe y lo seco. Encontró a Evac a mitad del pasillo.-ten a tu bebe, auch es todo un decepticon. Se alejó cojeando por el pasillo.

-yo lo dije, pero nadie me hizo caso.-concluyó Evac.- ¿que le hiciste a Jet Fire?-le preguntó al bebe, este lo miró divertido.- eres muy travieso, solo espero que cuando crezcas no des problemas.-comentó mientras pasaba al lado de Wing Saber y Hot Shot que fregaban con fuerza las paredes. Llegó a su habitación y desempaquetó un pañal.

-bueno, lo primero es echar el talco, tomó el frasco y lo agito sobre el bebe, una nube blanca los cubrió durante un rato, el bebe le miraba blanco de la cabeza a los pies.-ups así no era.- comento sacudiéndole el talco al bebe con un trozo de tela, el bebe intentaba agarrarlo riendo.-esto es un juego para ti ¿no?-Evac siguió sacudiendo la tela sobre el bebe, cuando paro el bebe comenzó a llorar.-no, demonios seguiré jugando pero, tienes que saber que ya me duele el brazo.- Evac no paró hasta que el bebe se durmió, como pudo le puso un pañal nuevo, vale decir que se empegosto con las solapas.- ha por que le ponen pega a estas cosas.-lo acostó en la hamaca y se fue a dar una vuelta, tal vez encontrara un sitio donde recargar sin interrupciones.

Cuando iba por la mitad del pasillo escucho otra nueva discusión entre Optimus y Hot Shot.

-ya lo limpie todo, para que demonios quiere que lo acompañe a su despacho.-gritó furioso.

-Hot Shot debes entender que tus actos conllevan ciertas consecuencias.-decía Optimus lo más calmado que podía.

-a Unicron con las consecuencias, ya limpie toda la base no planeo hacer más nada.-replicó Hot Shot, Wing Saber pasó al lado de Evac.

-yo que tu salgo por otro lado Optimus esta que echa lumbre.-le dijo.

Evac salió por la puerta de atrás, de verdad que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con un muy exaltado Optimus.

Hot Shot refunfuñaba de camino al despacho de Optimus, como cedió, nunca lo supo. Cuando entró un enorme cilindro de carbón y unos rollos de papel, tamaño industrial, lo esperaban.

-Líneas.-dijo para si, ja en la academia en Cybertron no había ciclo que no se las mandaran, el creía que sus profesores la tenían agarrada con el, siempre le mandaban dos o tres Cyber gigas en puras líneas, claro que las escribía con un teclado no con un anticuado lápiz, vamos que el solo escribía de esa forma cuando estaba aburrido y le daba a la opción de trazos naturales para ver su letra irregular e inentendible.

-decidí que a la manera terrícola se te grabará más lo que e tratado de enseñarte Hot Shot.- le dijo Optimus desde su escritorio.- escribirás "Debo respetar las normas de tránsito terrestre, no correr a exceso de velocidad y respetar a mis superiores", uf una frase larga, pensó Hot Shot.- en esos tres rollos y no te iras hasta que termines, así tengas que pasar la noche aquí.-continuo Optimus, Hot Shot se sentó y empezó a escribir, pasaron horas y todavía iba por la mitad del primer rollo, la juntura de su muñeca empezaba a doler, así que con mucho disimulo, para que Optimus no se diera cuenta, cambió de mano el carbón, pero que rayos que como no se había acostumbrado a escribir con la izquierda esta mano no respondía, así que de nuevo cambió el carbón y siguió escribiendo.

Cada vez le dolía más y más la muñeca, pero había logrado llenar dos rollos y solo faltaba la mitad del tercero, Optimus salio un momento y regresó con dos enormes cubos, uno de energon y el otro de refrigerante. "si claro beba delante de mi no me importa" pensó Hot Shot, se sorprendió mucho cuando Optimus puso el refrigerante delante de él.

-para cuando termines le dijo.-sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio, Hot Shot terminó y se levantó.

-termine Optimus y yo…- era muy difícil decirlo.-lo si- siento.- dijo Hot Shot por fin.

-esta bien, solo olvídalo, esta claro.-Optimus se levantó y se acercó a él.-no has tomado el refrigerante.-Hot Shot fue a agarrar el cubo, pero tan pronto lo levantó muchos informes de errores llenaron su procesador, con el correspondiente dolor de la muñeca, como pudo mantuvo su rostro impasible.

-no tengo sed, gracias.-salió volando del despacho de Optimus, corrió hasta su habitación, menos mal que ni Evac ni Jet Fire estaban ahí, así que podía quejarse todo lo que pudiera, bueno solo no estaba, el bebe le miraba desde su hamaca.

-hola pequeño.-le saludo sacándolo con la mano dañada, se sentó en su cama de recarga.-auch vaya que esta mal, tu simple peso me esta matando.

-bu bu guga.-dijo el bebe golpeándolo con el sonajero.

-ay uy.-disfrutas haciéndome sufrir ¿cierto?- lo cambió a su mano izquierda.-eso esta mucho mejor.

-¿Quién disfruta haciéndote sufrir Hot Shot?-le preguntó red Alert entrando a la habitación.

-nadie solo estaba platicando con el bebe.-dijo Hot Shot.

-si claro, no te entiende lo sabes ¿verdad?- continuo Red Alert.

-bueno pero sabe escuchar y no me interrumpe.-en ese momento el bebe resbalo de su mano y cayo, Hot Shot reacciono rápido y lo atrapó, con la derecha, su cara solo demostró dolor un segundo, lo suficiente para que un médico experimentado como Red Alert lo notara.-jejeje que torpes son.-disimuló.

-Hot Shot que le ocurre a tu mano.-le pregunto Red Alert acercándosele.

-nada por que lo preguntas.-técnicamente no era su mano así que no estaba mintiendo. Pero el bebe lo traicionó, comenzó a trepar por su muy sensible muñeca, Primus que se notaba que habían evolucionado de los monos.-quitate de ahí pequeño.-gruñó cargándolo de vuelta a su hamaca.- ¿Qué haces aquí Red Alert?

-no cambies el tema que te conozco Hot Shot.-le dijo severo.-anda dime que te pasó.

-ya te dije que nada, estoy bien.-su mano aún estaba dentro de la hamaca, el bebe lo golpeó con el sonajero.-ay, jejeje le gusta que haga eso, ves.-el bebe reía divertido.

-vine para cuidarlo, Evac salió y Jet Fire está en la enfermería.- se explicó Red Alert sin dejar de evaluar a Hot Shot con la mirada.

-Jet Fire, pero que le ocurrió.- preguntó Hot Shot.

-la juntura de su tobillo se disloco, pero no me quiere decir como.-le respondió Red Alert encogiéndose de hombros.

-uf eso debe doler.-comentó hot Shot como si nada, vamos que el se estaba cayendo solo de dolor, pero no pediría ayuda, no señor, de nuevo el bebe lo golpeó.-ayyyy deja de hacer eso.-le gritó, el bebe empezó a llorar.-no, no llores, no quería, es solo que me sacaste de quicio.-cargó al bebe arrullándolo, se calmó enseguida.

-yo sabía que te pasaba algo.- Red Alert le tomó la mano lastimada.-¿Cómo te la lastimaste así Hot Shot?

-deberías ¡ay! Preguntar ¡huy! ¿Qué ¡ay! Hizo ¡por Primus! Optimus?-terminó la frase a duras penas, Red Alert no paraba de mover su mano en todas direcciones comprobando la movilidad.

-esto esta mal, ven acompáñame.- Red Alert salió de la habitación, pero Hot Shot no lo siguió.- ¿que pasa?

-iré pero si prometes no decirle nada a Optimus.-Cedió Hot Shot, el dolor era fuerte y su muñeca latía al ritmo de su chispa.

-esta bien, puedes confiar en mi.-prometió Red Alert.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: virus

Redalert terminaba de reparar la herida mano de Hot Shot, el bebe se había dormido en su regazo, ya empezaba a sentirse cómodo con sus nuevos padres.

-me pregunto que ocurre con Optimus.-comento Redalert.-el no es así, quizás algún virus ha ingresado a sus sistemas, pero es imposible, yo mismo lo revise hace dos días.

-hace dos días tuvo un feroz combate con Megatron.-recordó Hot Shot.-talvez pudo ingresar el virus en ese momento.

-aun así, el escaneo que le hice no detecto nada.-continuo Redalert.

-escaneo?

-lo revise para descartar daños internos aunque...-Redalert observo al pequeño escondido en el regazo de Hot Shot.-quizás se este escondiendo.

-pues citalo de nuevo Redalert, porque este nuevo Optimus sádico no me gusta para nada.-murmuró Hot Shot.

-ya esta lista tu mano, solo evita moverla mucho esta noche y mañana estará bien, hablaré con JetFire, si Optimus esta así, no es apto para el mando.

-concuerdo contigo, ven pequeña cosita de piel.-el mecha tomó con delicadeza al bebe y lo llevo a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente…

-Optimus señor, solo es un chequeo de rutina….

-me revisaste hace tres días Redalert.-Optimus miró con sospecha a su CMO (oficial comandante medico).

-ya señor, pero usted es el líder y pues al estar sujeto a tantas tensiones, su cuerpo se resiente.

-sigo diciendo que es una perdida de tiempo, pero como estoy en tus dominios, no me queda de otra que aceptar.-con un suspiro Optimus se acostó en la cama de diagnostico.

Tras unos segundos, los resultados estuvieron a la vista de Redalert.

-¿Qué demonios?-la chispa de Optimus se encontraba muy inestable, lo que explicaba esos cambios de humor repentinos, pero ¿cual era la causa?.

-¿qué tengo Redalert?-Optimus se incorporó pero cayo sobre la cama dando un gemido y apretando su pecho.

-Optimus!.-realizando un rápido escaneo Redalert noto que la chispa de Optimus estaba mas y mas inestable.-tranquilícese señor, haré que pase.-le inyecto al cuello una sustancia que deberia relajarle la chispa, pero no surtía efecto.

-Elita, amor, ¿Qué te están haciendo?-gruñía Optimus.

-Optimus señor, solo son alucinaciones, Elita esta en Cybertron.-Redalert buscaba la manera de relajar la chispa de su lider, hasta que, tan pronto como comenzó, todo acabó; Optimus cayó inconsciente en una reparadora recarga.

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-se pregunto el CMO, bueno, era mas que evidente, Optimus no estaba apto para el comando.

Pocas eran las veces que Jetfire quedaba a cargo de la fuerza autobot, si, podia ser lider de un batallon o dos, pero las veces que quedaba a cargo, como segundo de Optimus, habían sido muy pocas, y sobre todo, en situaciones de verdadera crisis.

-Redalert, dime que tiene Optimus.-exigió por tercera vez.

-ya te dije que no se, su chispa se vuelve inestable y empieza a alucinar, llama a Elita, se preocupa por ella…

-no será por su sparkbond?.-preguntó Jetfire.

-Elita esta en Cybertron y por lo que se no se encuentra en peligro.

-nada se pierde con preguntar.-Jetfire intentó establecer comunicaciones con el equipo de guerreras autobots en Cybertron, pero solo la interferencia le contestó.-crei que habías reparado esta chatarra.-gruñó.

-lo hice, no tenía ninguna falla, la interferencia debe ser externa.

-entonces los decepticones tienen algo que ver.-concluyó Jetfire.-armaré un equipo, debemos investigar los alrededores para descubrir quien causa la interferencia.

Mientras, el bebe tenía otros planes…

Evac había dejado al pequeño en el suelo, y había cerrado sus ópticos durante un momento, pues ese instante bastó para que el bebe, gateando torpemente se deslizara por el ducto de ventilación.

-Evac! Vamos dormilón debemos revisar la base, y los alrededores, creo que hay un sucio decepticon causando interferencias de señal.-Jetfire sacudió a Evac.

-uh? Claro, solo dejame acostar al bebe…. ¿DONDE ESTA EL BEBE?-desesperado Evac se puso a buscar.

-genial, un mocoso y un decepticon perdidos, ¿Qué mas puede salir mal?-se pregunto Jetfire.

El bebe se deslizó hasta toparse con una figura muy parecida a la de quienes le cuidaban, divertido por los ronquidos del mecha, empezó a golpearlo con su sonajero.

El mecha, un rudo decepticon, no se inmutó y siguió ocupado con su siestecita.

Evac y Jetfire escucharon los golpes del sonajero del bebe y enviaron al minicont Jolt a buscarlo.

Jolt casi sufre un infarto de chispa, al ver a quien golpeaba el bebe, era soundwave, un peligrosísimo decepticon, se arrastró hasta el bebe, sin hacer el menor ruido, sabía que ese decepticon poseía unos audios muy sensibles y que cualquier sonido lo despertaría.

Con cuidado cargo al bebe y salió del ducto, justo a tiempo, porque el pequeño al verse privado de su juego empezó a llorar.

-rápido, el decepticon es Soundwave.-alerto a Jetfire y Evac, estos junto a Hot Shot y Lionbraker cerraron un perímetro cerca del decepticon, y lo hicieron salir con granadas.

-ríndete soundwave.-ordenó Jetfire.

Imperceptiblemente Soundwave envió una señal a Megatron, y este al verla sabía que hacer.

-Tortúrenla aun más!-ordenó a su sequito.

En la base autobot

Desconcentrados momentáneamente por los gritos de Optimus los autobots no se dieron cuenta de que Soundwave escapaba.

-se escapa.-grito Hot Shot.

-es mío chicos.-Jetfire despegó y persiguió a soundwave, hasta las afueras de la base, este no pudiendo igualar la velocidad de Jetfire cayó bajo el peso de el.-ahora nos responderás algunas cosas escoria decepticon.

-no sabrán nada de mi autobots, para cuando logren saber algo, su líder estará muerto.-respondió la electrónica voz de Soundwave.

Como para dar mas énfasis a la afirmación de Soundwave, desgarradores gritos de dolor, de Optimus, se dejaban oir del interior de la base.

-responde maldito, ¿Qué le están haciendo?-Hot Shot estaba a punto de golpear a Soundwave.

-cálmate Hot Shot, creo saber que esta pasando, solo debo hacer una llamada para corroborarlo.-Jetfire entró a la base.-ah y encierren a esa escoria.

La llamada a las guerreras autobots solo hizo que Jetfire confirmara su hipótesis, si, los decepticones habían capturado a Elita y la estaban torturando para torturar a Prime a través de su Sparkbond.

La noticia fue un alivio momentáneo, al menos Optimus no sufría ninguna rara enfermedad, pero lo que le afectaba, era aun mas grave que una afección en la chispa, debían detener a los decepticones antes de que mataran a Elita y por subsiguiente a Prime.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno jajaja si, se q este fic era del universo de transformers cybertron, pero me vi obligada a traer personajes de otros universos, y justo en este cap necesito cierto poder q tiene megatron en transformers energon XD, al final resultó q este fic es una loca mezcla d su servidora, vamos que no sigue ni seguirá la línea de tiempo original de Transformers cybertron.

Sin mas q decir, disfruten ^^ y dejen reviews

Capitulo 6:coma

En la base-volcan de los decepticones Megatron observaba la delicada figura de la fembot que yacia atada en la pared, sostenida por cadenas y grilletes, su peso caia hacia el frente, de sus muñecas heridas bajaba un fino hilo de energon.

Toda lujuria de Megatron había desaparecido con los siglos de guerras, ya le había perdido el gusto a la interfaz forzada, a los gritos, gemidos y lloros de las fembots victimas, ahora eran sus hombres los que disfrutaban, siguiendo la cadena de mando, asi que el pequeño Ramzack y Crumblezone disfrutaban a lo ultimo, solo los despojos que dejaban Starscream y Thundercracker, si, Elita-one ya había pasado por todos sus hombres, ahora él haría su parte.

-el vinculo con tu chispa es la máxima debilidad de Optimus, incluso más grande que su predilección por ser el escudo vivo de sus subordinados y de los asquerosos terrícolas.-Megatron genero una esfera de color morado y la hizo girar en su mano.-yo que el, te hubiera cuidado mejor Elita, pero ya es tarde.-con toda su fuerza y sadismo Megatron impactó la esfera en la insignia autobot de la fembot, sabía que la debilidad fisica y psicologica harían que se rindiera mas facilmente a la influencia decepticon, sabía no sería fácil, después de todo, era la pareja de Optimus Prime.

Ah Optimus, que divertidos efectos causaría todo esto en su odiado enemigo, seguramente estaria por ahí, en su base, revolcandose de dolor, ah que dulce sentimiento embargaba a Megatron.

De los opticos de Elita manaban lagrimas, había sido vejada y torturada de mil maneras y formas diferentes, y ahora esa maldita oscuridad, esa especie de programa la estaba obligando a odiar a su amado.

"odialo, por el estas asi, por el has sufrido, gritado, llorado ¿se merece Prime esas lagrimas valiosas? No las merece, se una ladycon, unete a mi, y dejaras de sufrir, tendrás poder, incluso te dejare vengarte de todas las violaciones que te infringieron

mis hombres, seras poderosa, respetada y temida, mira cuanto te ofresco solo por servirme, ¿que te ofreció Prime? ¿que te da el mas que dolor?"

La voz de megatron en su procesador torturaba a Elita, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte, y contestó, quizas gritando, quizas en su mente.

"prime me a dado amor, algo que tu no conoces"

Un severo dolor paralizó el procesador de Elita.

"lucha cuanto quieras fembot, pero al finalizar el ciclo terrestre, seras mia jajaja"

En la base autobot

Optimus sentia cada dolor de Elita, cada palabra del maniatico Megatron en su procesador, si, era su culpa, si el hubiera obligado a Elita a ir con el a la Tierra eso no habría pasado, si la hubiera cuidado mejor ahora la tendría en sus brazos, pero jamas obligaria a Elita a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer.

Redalert cuidaba de Optimus, notaba que la actividad de su procesador era alta, pero aun permanecía inconsciente, los misterios del vinculo de chispa esquivaban a los doctores de Cybertron desde los inicios mismos de la raza.

-tal vez Elita esta inconsciente.-murmuro para si Redalert.-Primus, no quiero ni pensar que le han echo esos malditos decepticones.

-Redalert, se nos ha ocurrido una idea para ubicar la base decepticon.-informo Landmine entrando a la enfermeria.

-¿si? ¿cual?

-usaremos el vinculo.-murmuro Landmine y agregó antes que Redalert protestara sobre los peligros.-es la unica manera de salvarlos a ambos.

-esta bien Landmine, para eso debo obligar a Optimus a despertar, ¿sabes lo doloroso que será no? Y luego habrá que pedirle que se concentre en Elita, y justo entonces conectar su procesador a la computadora del puente espacial y grabar las coordenadas.-explicó Redalert.

-haces que suene imposible.-murmuro Landmine.-pero es la unica salida.

Contra todo lo aprendido como doctor Redalert inyectó a Optimus un estimulante y mientras este hacia efecto conectó su procesador a la computadora del puente espacial.

-¡Elita!-con opticos enfebrecidos Optimus gritaba el nombre de Elita, Redalert sabía que estaba forzando un vinculo mistico, pero no tenia otra salida.

-Optimus concentrate en ella por favor, vamos comandante hagalo.-Redalert vijilaba los signos vitales de Optimus mientras Landmine guardaba las coordenadas que recibía del procesador de su lider.

-falta solo una Redalert, presionalo un poco más.-pidió.

-Optimus se que duele, hare que pase lo prometo, pero por favor concentrate un poco más.-Redalert sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Optimus, este transpiraba refrigerante y de sus opticos manaba energon, pero hizo un ultimo esfuerzo y se concentró aun más en Elita, debía hacerlo, no podia desligarse de ella, no podia abandonarla.-ya esta señor, descanse.-escucho decir a Redalert, luego sintió un tenue pinchazo en su brazo, lo siguió un sentimiento de somnolencia y finalmente cayó en recarga.

-tengo ya todas las coordenadas.-murmuro Landmine.-solo debemos formar el equipo de rescate y con un poco de suerte tendremos a Elita junto a Optimus en poco tiempo.

-habla con Jetfire, deben darse prisa.-ordenó Redalert, la chispa de Optimus fluctuaba mas que nunca, era como si intentaran arrancar de raiz sus principios básicos, sus conceptos más elementales.

Optimus luchaba a muerte con ideas y conceptos que intentaban penetrar su chispa, que intetaban corromperlo, dañar su programación básica, no los dejaria, no, ayudaría a Elita, le transmitiría su fuerza, asi como ellos le transmitieron su dolor, el le enviaría su fuerza, asi muriera para lograrlo, su compañera de chispa valía su propia vida y más.

Elita sintió una fuerza renovadora que entraba en su chispa, conocía esa escencia, era Optimus, él la estaba ayudando, estaba a su lado, cuidandola, amandola, si, ganaría esa lucha contra la identidad decepticon que intentaba infectarla.

Megatron rugió, Prime estaba ayudando a esa tonta, estaba... Sintió que la escencia decepticon plantada en Elita desaparecía, que le era devuelta a su propia chispa corrupta, Prime arruinó sus planes, a la distancia, para mas rabia, Megatron tomó su espada dispuesto a despedazar a Elita y con ella a su odiado enemigo Optimus Prime.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:¿rescate?

El puente espacial se abrió y una horda de autobots realmente furiosos lo atravezó, meterse con una fembot, de un miembro de su equipo, era suicidio, Lion Braker había pasado horas afilando sus garras para el combate.

Los autobots irrumpieron en la candente base decepticon justo cuando Megatron le cortaba una de sus piernas a la desmadejada Elita, gritando de rabia Hot Shot se abalanzó sobre este y lo golpeó en el rostro.

-maldito bastardo de chatarra, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una fembot?-Hot Shot disparó y Megatron cayó por el impacto, sorprendido y furioso por no haber matado a Elita llamó por el comunicador a sus hombres, pero estaban DORMIDOS, los muy idiotas aun recargaban luego de haber sufrido la sobrecarga de sus vidas gracias a la violación inflingida a Elita, los mataría uno a uno, ya lo verían.

Lion Braker saltó sobre un sorprendido Megatron y le rasguñó profundamente el rostro, manchandose de energon en el proceso.

-no quiero ni tocarte escoria espacial.-gruñó alejandose.

Jetfire disparó sus cañones sobre Megatron y Snarl casi le arranca un brazo de un mordisco.

Megatron realmente asustado ante todos los autobots que lo miraban furiosos solo acertó a transformarse y huir como el cobarde que era.

-esto no quedará así autobots pateticos.-gritó alejandose.

-suelten a Elita chicos, necesita pronta atención médica.-ordenó Jetfire, Wing Saber cargó con delicadeza a Elita y Override recogió su pierna, Evac cortó las cadenas y regresaron por el portal, todo fue tan rápido que no hubo necesidad de cerrarlo.

Redalert estaba asqueado, amaba su profesión, pero en dias como ese... Preferia ser solo un guerrero, ver tantas atrocidades juntas cometidas en el cuerpo de una fembot era denigrante.

-maldición.-gruñó.

-E...Elita.-Optimus, por obra y gracia del santísimo Primus estaba despierto, y no solo eso, estaba al lado de Elita, tomando su mano con dolor.

-Optimus señor, por favor, vuelva a la cama.-pidió Redalert asombrado de ver levantado a su lider.

-no.-la mirada, de fiera herida, que le dirigió Optimus jamás la olvidaría, asi que desistió en ordenarle volver a la cama y siguió reparando a Elita.

El era un médico, y buen psicólogo si se veía en la necesidad de serlo, asi que sabía que las heridas externas de Elita eran, por comparación, mucho menores a las heridas que habría sufrido en su mente.

-Redalert.-musitó Optimus luego de horas de silencio.-ella, ella.-Optimus buscaba fuerzas para formular la pregunta.-¿fue violada?.-sus tristes ópticos brillaban llenos de lágrimas.

-me temo que si Prime.-las heridas en sus circuitos intimos evidenciaban eso y más, pero no le daría los detalles a su lider, no podría con eso.

Siguió el silencio durante unas horas más, Elita estaba bien, debería guardar reposo, pero sobreviviría.

-Redalert, gracias.-dijo Optimus de toda chispa.-me disculparé con los demás luego, porque, me comporté como un bárbaro.

-no fue su culpa señor, fue culpa del maligno plan de Megatron, usó el sparkbond de ustedes para manipularte, torturarte y quizas matarte.

-ya veo.-Optimus se recostó junto a Elita, Redalert los dejó solos, merecían esa privacidad.

Bien con todo ese problema se habían olvidado del pequeño, seguro tendría hambre, o habría que cambiarle el pañal y bañarlo, pero no era asi, Vector Prime se había encargado de todo y en esos momentos le contaba historias de todas las eras temporales para dormirlo.

-¿sabes que no te entiende cierto?-apuntó Redalert cansado sentandose en una cama.

-si, pero sirven para dormirlo.-Vector dejó al pequeño dormir.-¿y Elita?

-esta estable, la dejé con Optimus, el se encargará de cuidarla.

-eso esta bien, es su sparkmate, hará un excelente trabajo, el amor, es una constante universal.

-lo es.-afirmó Redalert cabeceando.

-duerme compañero, ya puedes descansar.-Vector Prime empujó suavemente a Redalert sobre la cama.-Hot Shot tiene turno nocturno hoy, asi que no creo le importe prestarte la cama.

Murmurando algo ininteligible Redalert entró en recarga.

Elita despertó a la mañana siguiente, agotada y dolorida, pero la imagen de su amado recargando protectoramente a su lado le calmó todos los temores de su chispa.

-¿Optimus?-le llamó, ¿y si era un cruel espejismo de Megatron? ¿y si aun la torturaban?

-amor.-Optimus despertó al oir la voz de Elita.-¿cómo estas?-preguntó acariciando el rostro de su sparkmate, podia sentir la confusión que ella sentía.

-¿e..eres real?-Elita alzó una temblorosa mano y tocó el fuerte hombro de Optimus.

-Lo soy amada mia.-esos malditos decepticones, así la habrían torturado que ella se negaba a creer que Optimus era real.

-entonces, todo esta bien.-Elita lloró, ¿Optimus la querría luego de saber que fue poseída por esos decepticones?, ¿seguiría siendo su sparkmate por obligación?

Optimus sentía esas preguntas en su chispa y con calma la acarició.

-se lo que pasó, y seguiré siendo tu sparkmate, por siempre y para siempre Elita, superaremos esto juntos.-Optimus besó suavemente sus labios.

Elita apartó el rostro, ese contacto... Ese contacto le recordaba los rudos besos de Starscream, y sus risas al forzar su boca.

Recibiendo tales imágenes de la chispa de su pareja Optimus entendió, no la forzaría a nada, después de todo, los besos no eran energon.

-tranquila, entiendo.-la calmó.-estare aquí siempre.-Optimus se acostó de nuevo a su lado y la ayudó a entrar en recarga.

Dias después Elita ya podia sentarse y tomar energon por su propia cuenta, asi que de mutuo acuerdo con Optimus los habitantes de la base autobot decidieron presentarle al bebe.

-es una ternura.-Elita acarició temblorosa al niño, el bebe gorjeaba feliz y pasaba su manita por el rostro de aquella desconocicida pero maternal fembot.

-hemos decidido que ustedes sean sus padres adoptivos.-dijo Evac.-lo merecen.

-Evac tu lo mereces, tu lo rescataste.-dijo Prime.

-pero ustedes son una gran pareja, son los padres que ese niño necesita, yo seré su hermano.-dijo Evac.

-y yo su abuelo.-se unió Vector.

-y yo su brillante tia favorita.-dijo Override.

-yo seré el hermano mayor protector.-dijo muy orgulloso Lion Braker mostrando las garras.

-y yo la mala influencia.-rió Hot Shot.

-yo seré el padrino, y me preferirá a mi.- apostilló Jetfire.

-¿Cómo lo llamaran?-preguntó Redalert ingresando al sistema de registro del gobierno.

-pues...-Optimus y Elita se vieron a los ópticos, el bebe les dio golpecitos con su sonajero.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:vacunas y médicos

Optimus y Elita cuidaban bien del pequeño Alex, le daban sus comidas, lo bañaban y jugaban con el; pero eran conscientes de algo, el bebe requería cuidados médicos para crecer sano, es decir, los sparklings también los requerían.

Coby, Lory y Bud estaban muy encariñados con el pequeño, era su nuevo hermanito y lo cuidaban y mimaban como tal, de echo casi habian escapado del campamento para verlo tan pronto escucharon la noticia.

-¿llevarían ustedes a Alex al doctor?-les pregunto Optimus.

-pues... Optimus nosotros no podemos jejeje.-dijo Coby.-no somos mayores de edad ni llevamos siquiera un parentesco legal.

-y los hospitales me aterran.-apuntó Bud.

-deben llevarlo ustedes, tomen sus hologramas y entren al hospital.-dijo Lory.

-buena idea.-opinó Redalert llegando de improviso.-aquí tienen estos transmisores holográficos a distancia, podran ser sólidos incluso a metros de distancia...

Lo que siguió fue una larga charla técnica sobre la densidad de los protones y su influencia en la solidez de un holograma.

-bien, Elita ¿vienes?-preguntó Optimus a su sparkmate.

-¿que clase de madre sería si no lo hago?-Elita se transformó y guardó al bebe con cuidado en su interior.

-¡Ire también! Shot se transformó y dejó que Redalert le instalara el transmisor.

El trio de autos recorrió la ciudad, casi no llamaban la atención, ¿donde se ve un camión de bomberos gigante cuidando de un delicado auto rosa y uno amarillo-azul? Llegaron al hospital y llamaron aun más la atención, particularmente de dos camilleros, estos observaron a las tres personas que se bajaron de sus respectivos autos, eran hermosos, el del camión era un hombre de unos 30 años, fuerte, alto, de cabello liso y castaño, llevaba una ligera pero atractiva barba, que recordaba a su máscara de batalla, sus ojos color caramelo eran lo que más llamaba la atención, era profundos, bondadosos pero ocultaban cierta oscuridad. Su ropa hacía juego con los colores del camión que manejaba, un jean azul con adornos en rojo y plateado y una chaqueta que dejaba ver sus fuertes mujer, la mujer era rubia, de ojos azules y mirada encantadora, era un poco más baja que el tipo del camión y no se atrevieron a detallarla más porque este les dirigió una mirada asesina.

El chico del auto amarillo-azul era un tipico joven, rubio, ojos azules, lucia una chaqueta de cuero que le daba un aire de rebeldía pura, se colocó unos carisimos lentes de sol, de sus jeans desgastados colgaban cadenas y sus botas deportivas de corte alto, solo Dios sabe donde las compró.

Sacaron un bebe del auto rosa y se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

-Elita, ¿viste a esos sospechosos camilleros?-preguntó Prime celoso.

-si Optimus pero no te preocupes, son inofensivos.

-asi es Prime, relájate, además, debemos llevar al pequeño Alex con el doctor de niños.-dijo Hot Shot jugando con su "hermanito".

-se le dice pediatra, ahora escojamos uno.-ordenó Prime observando la cartelera donde se exponía el nombre de diversos especialistas de la medicina humana.

-¡Mira! Un especialista en interfaz humana.-rió Hot Shot señalando el nombre de un sexólogo.

Varias enfermeras se le quedaron viendo entre embobadas y sorprendidas, una murmuró algo que sonó a "yo te ensenaría lo que es la interfaz humana bombom".

-Hot Shot, estamos de incognito, por favor deja las juegos y ayudame a escoger un buen doctor.-pidió Optimus enfadado.

-solo escoje uno amor, mmmm este doctor Stephen me agrada, me causa buena impresión.-dijo Elita señalando el nombre del médico.-vayamos con el.

-consultorio E-9.-dijo Optimus.-en marcha.

Tras perderse unas 5 veces y dejar embobadas a más enfermeras, culpa de Hot Shot que al preguntar les sonreia, llegaron al consultorio.

-el doctor esta libre...-la secretaria del doctor tartamudeó algo más y bajó la mirada avergonzada, ese lindo chico rubio la miraba.

-gracias.-dijo Optimus pasando al consultorio.

El doctor les sonrió detrás del escritorio y se levantó, le dio la mano a Optimus y a Hot Shot, un beso en la mejilla a Elita y mimos al bebe.

-¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-preguntó sentandose.

-venimos al primer chequeo de nuestro bebe, lo adoptamos de una familia muy pobre, nunca lo llevaron donde un doctor, ni siquiera esta vacunado.-contó Elita, era una historia preparada por Lory, quien seguía todo desde el intercomunicador de Elita.

-mmm mal echo por esa familia, este pequeño esta expuesto a grandes riesgos, antes que nada voy a revisarlo.-el pediatra cargó al pequeño y lo acostó en una balanza.-mmmm su peso es bajo, debería pesar 9 kg, y solo pesa 6, les recetare una buena dieta para el pequeño.

Optimus y Elita se miraron preocupados.

-mmmm esta bien grandecito, 68 cm, esta en el tamaño correcto, veamos tu temperatura pequeño.

Todo iba bien hasta que Optimus vió que el doctor sacaba un mini martillo y le pretendía dar con el al bebe, suerte que Lory le gritó por el intercomunicador que solo le estaban revisando los reflejos y que nisiquiera le pegarían a Alex, esto salvó al doctor, Optimus estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-todo esta perfecto, bien lo vacunaré enseguida.-mientras el doctor preparaba todo lo necesario, Elita jugaba con su hijo.-quitele el pañal señora y sostengalo con firmeza.-pidió el doctor.

"auch, tapen sus oidos.-dijo Lory"

El doctor vacunó rapidamente al pequeño, pero eso no evitó que empezara a llorar fuertemente. Elita y Optimus lo consolaban mientras Hot Shot daba gracias a Primus por no ser humano y tuvieran que pincharle el trasero, recordó que cuando era sparkling odiaba los antivirus, aun odiaba que lo pincharan, pero era un mecha ya, adulto, no debía ponerse con esas cosas.

Stephen le dio de tomar dos vacunas más al bebe y se sentó en su escritorio a escribir la nueva dieta del pequeño. Elita había dormido a Alex y Optimus la acompañó a sentarse frente al escritorio.

-bien, aquí tienen una lista de los alimentos que debe consumir el bebe, procuren que coma todo lo que le sirvan, puede que las vacunas le causen fiebre y malestar general pero no es nada de que preocuparse; tienen un bebe sano y fuerte, llenenlo de amor y comprensión.-finalizó Stephen.-paguenle a mi secretaria.-dijo tendiendoles la factura y sonrió mirando a Hot Shot.-¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te falta alguna vacuna?.

-aaaa ¿a mi? No ninguna jejeje.-Hot Shot casi salió corriendo del consultorio.

-esta al día con todas.-respondió Optimus riendo, Hot Shot sparkling era un terremoto cuando de antivirus se trataba.

Tras despedirse y pagar a la secretaria fueron a la farmacia a comprar las papillas que había recetado el doctor.

En la base

De nuevo fue a Jetfire y a Evac a quienes les tocó darle de comer al bebe, Optimus había salido misteriosamente de la base y Elita se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar.

-puaj, no creo que coma eso.-dijo Evac señalando la papilla amarilla.

-lo receto el doc, por algo será.-Jetfire acercó la cuchara al pequeño y este la empujó gimoteando.-vamos, mira, aquí viene el avioncito.-Jetfire se transformó y eso hizo reir al bebe, situación que aprovechó Evac para darle la primera cucharada.

Jetfire y Evac se transformaron una y otra vez, todo para que Alex comiera toda su papilla.

-me duelen todas mis junturas.-se quejaron al unísono, dejando al bebe con Wing Saber, para luego irse a recargar.

-le gusta jugar al avioncito.-dijo Evac.

-¿a si?-Wing Saber dejó al bebe en el suelo y se transformó.-mira, un avioncito.-voló sobre Alex un rato hasta que este cansado de ver a Wing Saber volar en circulos tomó su sonajero y lo lanzó riendo.-oye, crei que te gustaban los avioncitos.-el mecha se transformó y le devolvió el juguete al bebe, este lo volvió a lanzar y Wing Saber sólo suspiró.-esta será una larga tarde.

Alex por fin se durmió, Wing Sabr lo dejó con Hot Shot y se fue a dar un paseo, debia pensar, era raro que Optimus y Elita descuidaran a su hijo por mas de unas horas, y ya llevaban medio día sin verlo, algo pasaba.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: la perdición esta cerca

Optimus caminaba lejos de la base, furioso consigo mismo, Alex aliviaba esa furia, esa ira que sentía al escuchar noche tras noche a su amada Elita gritar en sueños, cuando a traves de su vinculo ella inconscientemente le compartía esas pesadillas, esas imágenes del maldito Starscream poseyéndola.

Optimus descargó un golpe sobre una roca, reduciendola a cenizas, por culpa de todo eso Elita ya no lo besaba, ya no intimaban juntos, bueno eso era lo de menos, pero ¿qué clase de cosas le habrían echo para que ella estuviera así?

Había salido de la base porque al besar a Elita esta lo había empujado, tras asegurarle que todo estaba bien y que sólo daría un paseo salió de la habitación, ningun miembro de su equipo lo detuvo, sabían que de haberlo echo habrían ganado un viaje directo a la enfermería.

-jajaja Prime, ¿confuso?-la irónica voz de Megatron se escuchó detrás de él, la ira le impidió voltearse con rapidez y Megatron lo acuchilló con los pinchos de sus antebrazos.

-aaggghhh ¿dónde esta tu honor?-el energon manaba abundantemente de la herida.

-lo perdí en Cybertron jajaja.-Megatron retrocedió al ver que los ópticos de Optimus cambiaban de color, un rojo carmesí, digno de cualquier decepticon, los invadió.

-pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi sparkmate Megatron.-gritó Optimus invocando a su llave cyberplaneta, pero esta no acudió, no reconocía la chispa que la llamaba.

-jajajajaja ¿qué pasa Prime? ¿Tu llavecita te abandonó?.-Megatron dejó caer toda su artillería sobre Optimus, dejandolo tendido en el suelo.

-hug ¡no la necesito!-Optimus se levantó, chorreando energon, sacudió el que caia sobre sus ópticos y atacó a Megatron, este lo esquivó y siguió riendo.

-siempre fuiste débil y patético Prime.-Megatron golpeó en el rostro a Prime, destruyendo su máscara de batalla.

Optimus cayó de rodillas, ¡no podía vengarse! ¿tan débil era?, sus ópticos volvieron a su color amarillo-dorado, su desesperación era mayor a su ira.

Wing Saber volvió a la base, Jetfire lo llamó para que paseara al bebe que ya tenía a todos hartos con su llanto.

-vale, solo le falta Optimus y Elita es todo, veré si se duerme con el paseo.-Wing Saber cargó al bebe en su cabina y despegó, el bebe gorjeaba y balbuceaba feliz.-me alegra que te diviertas Alex, ahora busquemos a tu padre.

Wing Saber sobrevolaba toda él area cercana a la base, decidió ir un poco más alla y amplió el radio de busqueda, y fue una suerte, un brillo le llamó la atención y puso rumbo hacia este.

-Prime me das tanta lástima que te dejaré aquí.-Megatron pateó a Optimus y lo hizo caer al suelo.-vive y sufre Prime jajajajajaja.-Megatron se alejó transformandose.

Wing Saber visualizó a Optimus y descendió a su lado, dejo salir a Alex y se transformó.

-Optimus.-murmuró asombrado de lo idos que se mostraban los ópticos de su lider.

-¿gugu gaga?-gateando Alex se había acercado a Optimus, con sus manitas tocó su rostro herido y lleno de energon, en una caricia llena de preocupación.

Optimus suspiró, Alex era tan pequeño, tan inocente y sin embargo mostraba un gran corazón.

-señor, lo llevaré a la base.-Wing Saber ayudó a Optimus a levantarse y cargó a Alex en su cabina, asegurandolo con los cinturones de seguridad.

Jetfire se les unió muy pronto, ayudando a llevar a su desmadejado comandante a la base.

-¡santo Primus!-exclamó Redalert ayudando a Optimus a recostarse en una cama.-en unas horas estará funcional de nuevo.-prometió mientras lo sedaba.

-Redalert, no le digas a Elita por favor.-pidió Optimus al borde de la inconsciencia.

-no prometas nada Redalert, ya me enteré.-Elita estaba en la entrada de la enfermería.-supe todo por nuestro vinculo, ¿acaso crees que no sentí todo lo que te hizo Megatron?

Optimus le dirigió una mirada derrotada y cayó en recarga, Alex con sus manitas manchadas de energon lo abrazó.

-ven hijo, te daré un baño y luego veremos a tu padre.-Elita se llevó a Alex de la enfermería.

Optimus sufría sus propias pesadillas, deseaba venganza, deseaba hacerles sentir a los decepticones todo el horror y el dolor que le hicieron sufrir durante la tortura de Elita, deseaba arrancarle el cable de interfaz a cada maldito decepticon que había mancillado a su fembot, se imaginaba cubierto del energon de sus enemigos, feliz tras cumplir su venganza.

Redalert no disfrutaba lo que veia, las ondas del procesador de Optimus rebelaban que soñaba algo realmente violento, una venganza, ¿Optimus había perdido su identidad? ¿su personalidad? ¿cómo los guiaría ahora?

El sueño de Optimus se hacía más violento, más salvaje, mucho más cruel, arrancaba cada pieza de Starscream con sus propias manos cuando la imagen de Alex viendolo acusadoramente lo detuvo.

-¿qué? Estoy vengando a tu madre.-le rugió.

Alex seguía viendolo con horror y desprecio.

-¡vete de aquí!-lo empujó con la mano y sintió sus huesos romperse con el contacto.

Alex lo miraba con amor, la sangre manaba de su boca, alzó su mano y tocó por ultima vez el rostro de su padre.

-¡NO!-Optimus despertó empujando a Redalert.

-calmese señor, fue solo un sueño.-Redalert trataba de volver a acostar a su lider.

-fue... Fue espantoso.-Optimus vomitó energon.

-tranquilo Optimus, ya pasará todo.-Redalert volvió a sedarlo.

-odio cuando haces eso.-sentenció con malestar.

-ya se de donde saca apoyo Jetfire.-rió Redalert.

Horas después Elita entró a la Medbay y se sentó al lado de su sparkmate, había dejado a Bud a cargo de la cena del pequeño.

-Elita.-Optimus despertó al sentir la presencia de su sparkmate.-lo siento.-murmuró apenado.-no debí irme así, ¿me perdonas?

-sabes que siempre lo haré amor.-Elita besó a Optimus dejándolo sorprendido.

-no te fuerces Elita, superaremos esto juntos.-afirmó Optimus tomandola de la mano.-bésame cuando estes lista para ello, no por obligación.

Elita sonrió, Optimus si que la comprendía, ella no merecía un sparkmate tan noble como Optimus.

-si me mereces.-dijo Optimus acariciando su rostro con ternura.

Elita se recostó en el pecho de Prime y recargó con el hasta el amanecer, sitiendo ambos la calidez y el latir de la chispa del otro, algo tan necesario para ellos como respirar lo era para los humanos.


	10. Chapter 10

Bien, spoilers en este cap, y un gran cambio en la linea temporal de Transformers Cybertron, es decir, ¿q pasaria si...? Mejor lean XD

Capitulo 10:¿se puede seguir adelante?

Meses despues de la llegada de bebe

Los autobots volvieron de su viaje a Cybertron realmente apesadumbrados y deprimidos, por astrosegundos llegaron tarde, el sacrificio de Vector Prime solo había servido para traerlos de regreso a su universo, solo para ver como el agujero negro destruia a Primus y por ende su hogar, todo lo que habían luchado para obtener las dichosas llaves había sido en vano, en lo que a su hogar se refería.

Optimus había salvado la chispa de Primus, y él mismo usando el poder de su matriz y de la cerradura omega logró cerrar el agujero negro, ¿quién le dio fuerzas? Nunca lo supo, solo sabía que la Tierra era su único hogar ahora.

De regreso a la Tierra recogieron a Alex en Velocitron, apenas hablaron con sus amigos ahí, Brakedown y Clocker, quienes apenas podían entender el dolor de aquellas chispas atormentadas, las cuales solo les agradecieron por cuidar al bebe y regresaron a la Tierra.

Tan pronto tocaron tierra Hot Shot se largó a correr a toda velocidad, llorando la pérdida de su mundo, Redalert se encerró en la Medbay e hizo otro tanto, cada autobot descargó su ira y su dolor como mejor le pareció.

Aquella noche en la tierra los miles de autobots ocultos lloraron la destrucción de Cybertron, muchos humanos nunca lograron entender por qué la noche estaba plagada de lamentos y lloros, que parecían provenir de semaforos, trenes y demas cosas cotidianas como vehículos.

Coby observó y escuchó todo desde su cuarto, Bud solo temblaba echo un ovillo en el suelo, Vector Prime, Cybertron, eran tantas perdidas, Coby solo guardó silencio, las palabras sobraban.

Lory comentó todo a sus padres y se encerró en su cuarto, lloró y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, hasta caer dormida.

El coronel y la doctora se enteraron gracias al breve mensaje de Optimus, Lucy no pudo mantenerse en pie y el coronel Franklin solo suspiró apesadumbrado.

En la base autobot Optimus y Elita contemplaban a su hijo, buscando la esperanza y las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante.

Alex parecía entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, así que no lloró ni hizo mucho por llamar la atención de sus padres, solo los abrazó, empezaba a notar ciertas diferencias entre el y quienes lo cuidaban, eran tantos y tan divertidos.

Optimus y Elita le dieron de comer y lo acostaron en la hamaca, le habían comprado una cuna pero Alex no gustaba de dormir en ella, lloraba hasta que lo cambiaban a la hamaca.

El único recuerdo que le quedaba a los autobots de Cybertron fue guardado en una habitación de la base, la chispa de Primus se encontró a gusto en su nuevo hogar, durante semanas los autobots acudían en busca de consuelo pero este nunca llegó, hasta ese día...

Todos se encontraban en el area de recreación, sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando Alex, que jugaba en el suelo, lanzó su pelota de cascabeles, viendo que ningun mecha se la devolvía, hizo un gran esfuerzo y se levantó, luego ante la atónita mirada de Coby caminó torpemente unos pasos.

-chicos, no hagan ruido, miren a Alex.-en vano Coby pidió eso, Jetfire sorprendido empezó a llamar al bebe, quería que fuera primero hacia el, pero pronto Evac le hizo la competencia, en unos kliks la sala de recreación se llenó de voces de mechas pidiendo la atención del niño.

-ven con Lion Braker vamos.

-ven con tu cachorrito, vamos bebe.-snarl se transformó y empezó a menear la cola.

-ven con Hot Shot, te dare una vuelta por la ciudad.

-vamos pequeño, ven con mami.-pedía Elita arrodillada.

Todos habían olvidado su depresión y estaban unidos observando el progreso del miembro más joven de la gran familia autobot.

Alex al sentirse tan observado se dejó caer nervioso y empezó a llorar.Y de nuevo cada mecha de la habitación quizo consolarlo, viendose ahogado llamó a quien sabía lo cuidaría.

-Pa pá.-dijo estirando sus bracitos hacia Optimus.

De nuevo un gran silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación, Alex habló, su primera palabra fue papá. Optimus intentaba recuperar la movilidad así que Alex llamó a su siguiente salvadora.

-mamá.-extendió sus brazos a Elita, quien a pesar de la sorpresa lo cargó y llenándolo de mimos lo llevó a su habitación, pues Alex bostezaba y cerraba sus ojitos.

Optimus recuperó el habla tiempo después cuando ya Redalert estaba a punto de arrastrarlo hacia la Medbay.

-ire, ire con Elita.-salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

Y tras ese día, la normalidad regresó a la base autobot, bueno, la normalidad que se puede recuperar cuando tienes a un pequeño caminando por ahí.

Era común escuchar maldiciones en la base, ahora que Alex caminaba, siempre algún mecha se tiraba lejos de él para evitar pisarlo.

Reparando el tercer hombro dislocado del día Redalert rió, ¿quien iba a decir que el pequeño Alex devolvería, con su inocencia, la felicidad a los autobots?

-Aauch.-se quejó Evac.

-tranquilo, solo debo ponerlo en su sitio de nuevo.-Redalert apagó sus audios y con mano experimentada colocó el brazo de Evac en su sitio.

Evac casi lloraba, lo habría echo de no ser porque su grito se escuchó hasta en Canada.

-ya ya, eres muy grandote para llorar ¿no lo crees?-rió Redalert.

-callate.-gruño Evac saliendo dolorido de la Medbay.

Y los estragos continuaron, orgulloso de su nuevo poder, el bebe buscaba alcanzar todo de lo que se encaprichaba, bueno, casi todo en la base era "a prueba de bebes" después de todo la habitaban robots gigantes; eso no impidió que el pequeño jalara cables y tomará cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

Un dia, tomó el minipad erótico de Hot Shot, escondido sabiamente bajo su cama, y salió corriendo antes de que este, agotado de correr con Override, se diera cuenta.

-¿qué llevas ahí Alex?-preguntó Override, le quitó el pad al niño, quien curioso veia como el rostro de Override cambiaba de rabia a ira con cada página que veia.

-lide enoada?-preguntó.

-si, muy enojada.-dejandole el pad al niño, la fembot fue a buscar a Hot Shot.

Optimus fue el siguiente en encontrar el pad.

-¿papá enoado?-pregunto Alex, ¿que llevaba ese pad? ¿Por que todos se enfadaban al verlo?, el solo veia lindas fembots como su madre y Override posando para fotos.

Hot Shot se llevó la bronca de su vida, no solo Override dejó de hablarle sino que Optimus lo castigó dandole horas comunitarias y una larga y avergonzante charla sobre el deseo de interfaz.

La siguiente victima fue Evac, electrocutado al quitarle unos peligrosos cables a Alex, quien pretendía comerselos.

Scavenger consideraba que ya el niño estaba crecidito y decidió enseñarle a combatir, usando uno de tantos peluches del bebe, le enseñó golpes y llaves, Alex no entendia mucho, pero le era divertido jugar con ese mecha, los demás lo permitieron porque Alex quedaba tan agotado que ya casi no habían accidentes por sus nuevas habilidades.

Tan pronto el niño creció y fue capaz de entender ciertas ordenes, Optimus le dijo:

-la habitación P-5 esta prohibida hijo, es esa con puerta dorada ¿ves?, bajo ningún motivo entres en ella, ¿entendido?-Optimus pidió aquello con tal cara de pena que Alex no reusó ni preguntó el por qué, solo asentió lentamente, ante aquel rostro oculto por su mascara de batalla.

-si papá.-Alex igual pensó que la base era lo suficientemente grande como para aburrirse y tener que desobedecer a su padre.

Con tres años ya era un niño muy inteligente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:matones

Habían pasado seis años desde la llegada de Alex a la base autobot, ya era muy independiente, para un niño de su edad, pero como todos, temia su primer día de escuela.

-Alex llegaremos tarde.-dijo Elita preparando el bolso de su hijo.

-no pueden ir todos.-dijo Optimus por cuarta vez a sus hombres.-llaman mucho la atención, ya dije, se turnaran para llevarlo al colegio durante la semana.

-pero el primer día es único.-gimió Hot Shot.

Un coro de apoyo lo secundo.

-ya di mis ordenes, y ay de aquel que vea asomando su chasis en la escuela.-amenazó Optimus ya con la paciencia agotada.

Los autobots se retiraron abatidos murmurando contra Optimus.

Llegar a la escuela fue sencillo, no llamar la atención, bueno, era un camión de bomberos claro que llamaba la atención, Elita se había quedado en la base, ya suficiente era con él ahí, como para que los padres del niño llegaran en autos diferentes.

-papá tengo miedo.-dijo Alex tomando la mano holográfica de su padre.

-tranquilo, estaras bien, te hace falta hacer amigos de tu especie y aprender cosas humanas.-una pareja se le quedó mirando.-volveré por ti a las 3, vamos, ese es tu salón y esa tu maestra.-le dio un suave empujoncito al niño.

-no quiero.-lloró Alex.

-debes ir, vamos, te espera un mundo de descubrimientos.-Optimus se arrodillo para quedar al nivel del pequeño.-no estaras solo, volverás con nosotros en la tarde y todo estará bien.

-ok.-Alex secó sus lagrimas y entro timidamente al salon, los demás niños detallaban al nuevo, bajito, de cabello negro alborotado, ojos azules y ropa cara, un rico de quinta, pensó Billy el maton de la clase.

-soy la señorita Mary niños; bien, hoy todos se conoceran, hablaran de sus familias y de lo que esperan conseguir en la escuela.-se presentó la maestra.-pero primero presentense ante el resto de la clase.

Lo que siguió fue lo peor para el pequeño, si, sabía que no debía decir nada sobre robots gigantes ni sobre padres holográficos, pero, ¿por qué los otros niños si tenian padres humanos?

Durante el receso Billy se presentó, Alex estaba sentado solo en un columpio, divagando.

-¡miren! El fenómeno del curso.-gritó empujandolo.

Alex cayó sobre sus rodillas, lastimandose, solo acertó en llorar, la maestra vino corriendo pero Billy y sus secuaces habían huido.

El terrorifico día acabó cuando Optimus lo buscó, puntual a las tres, escuchó a la maestra cuando esta le contaba del accidente de Alex en el receso, y que parecía confundido cuando los demás niños hablaban de familia.

-¿Optimus tu no eres mi papá real?-preguntó Alex, llamando por primera vez a Optimus por su nombre.

-no hijo, te explicaré todo al llegar a casa.-suspiró Optimus.

La historia le pareció absurda, ¿por qué sus padres humanos lo abandonaron bajo la lluvia?¿era un mal hijo?¿cómo podía serlo si solo era un bebe?

-hijo se que es doloroso, pero tienes una familia que te quiere.-dijo Optimus cariñosamente.

-no son mi familia, no nos parecemos, ustedes son robots, yo soy humano, ustedes son valientes, yo soy cobarde.-lloró Alex.

-no eres ningun cobarde.-dijo Hot Shot furioso.

-si lo soy, si fuera valiente como ustedes me habría defendido del niño que me lastimó.

-¿quien te hirió?.-preguntaron todos al unisono.

-un chico, Billy, me empujo llamandome fenómeno, y eso soy.-Alex salió corriendo de la base y se internó en el bosque.

Tras horas de busqueda el poderoso olfato de Snarl lo encontró, Alex aun lloraba, sentado sobre una roca.

Optimus y Elita conversaron con su hijo, le dijeron que la familia no estaba echa solo por lazos de sangre, que como ellos, podían formarse familias de diversas razas, lo que importaba era el amor que existía entre sus miembros, que todos se sintieran hermanos, y se protegieran entre si.

-entonces, ¿puedo llamarlos papá y mamá?

-si, siempre seremos tus padres hijo mio.-dijo Optimus abrazando a su niño.-cuidaremos de ti.

-si amor.-Elita alborotó su cabello.

-y nosotros somos tus hermanos.-dijo Hot Shot señalando a todo el equipo.

-mañana hablaré con el director, ese niño Billy, debe ser castigado, o no mejorará su conducta.-dijo Optimus, poco sabía que eso generaría represalias a largo plazo.

Cuatro años más tarde...

Alex volvía, por tercera vez consecutiva, a la base severamente golpeado, cuidaba su rostro y evitaba ojos morados, pero sus costillas y brazos eran un desastre, eran altas horas de la noche. Con cautela entró a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama, solo deseaba que Prime no entrara por esa puerta, queria estar solo, queria regodearse en el echo de que era tan débil y cobarde que no merecía una familia como los autobots, desde que Optimus había denunciado a Billy con el director este no paraba de molestarlo dia tras dia, que si cobarde, que si "corre con tu mami rosa niñito", los únicos días de paz eran cuando Hot Shot lo buscaba, su aspecto espantaban a los matones durante dias.

-Alex te ves horrible.-maldito Redalert, seguro lo había visto llegar cojeando, pero ¿como? Se había asegurado de que ningun mecha lo espiaba, eran enormes, ¿como se ocultaban?.-¿quien te lastima así?-sintió el flash del escaner recorrer su cuerpo.

-nadie.

-Alex, tienes una fisura en una costilla.-dijo severamente Redalert.-¿quién te hizo esto?

-unos idiotas del colegio, odio ir a esa tonta escuela.-Alex estalló en llanto.-odio ir ahí, odio todo esto, no soy merecedor de tenerlos como familia.

-¡no digas eso!-le regañó severamente Redalert.-eres parte de nuestra familia Alex, te cuidamos desde bebe y lo seguiremos haciendo, ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré al hospital, debe verte un médico.

-no quiero ir, no quiero que Optimus se entere de que me siguen molestando.-lloró Alex.

-no prometo nada, pero así no puedes permanecer, ven conmigo o deberé llamar a Optimus, Alex.-Redalert extendió su mano hacia el niño.

-¿tu no puedes hacer nada?-rogó el sentandose en la mano de su amigo.

-aun no domino del todo la medicina humana, no, prefiero que te evalue un experto.-dijo Redalert transformandose, si, estaba estudiando medicina humana, pero a pesar de poseer ya un nivel de postgrado, sentía que debía perfeccionarse.

-bueno.-cedió el chico apretando los dientes ante la sacudida de la transformación.

-bien, tranquilo que pronto te sentirás mejor.-prometió Redalert.

Llegaron al hospital y el holograma de Redalert ayudó a Alex a bajar, como todos los hologramas de los autobots, el de Redalert era atractivo, vestia pantalon de mezclilla y una elegante camisa blanca manga larga, su cabello llevaba reflejos azules y la mitad de su rostro era tapado por unos lentes plateados semejantes a sus ojos en su versión robot, sus ojos eran de un castaño casi rojizo.

Entraron por emergencias, un doctor en prácticas los atendió, revisó rapidamente a Alex y llamó a una enfermera.

-ponte la bata del hospital, dentro de poco una enfermera te llevará a hacerte rayos x.-el doctor se marchó y Redalert ayudó a Alex a desvestirse.

-que perdida de tiempo, rayos x, yo ya se en que lugar tienes la fisura.-murmuró.-uf Alex eso esta feo.-Redalert observó todos los moretones del niño, y sintió odio hacia los matones que no dejaban en paz a su hermanito.

-no tienes que decirmelo, ya lo se.-dijo Alex recostandose con cuidado.

Llegó la enfermera y preparó una via intravenosa ante los aterrados ojos de Alex.

-oh tranquilo, solo es para que te sientas mejor.-aclaró ella limpiando con alcohol la mano izquierda del niño.

-no creo que eso lo haga sentir mejor.-murmuró Redalert observando la fea aguja y como la enfermera apretaba con una liga el brazo de Alex, sin embargo debia calmar a su hermano.-calmate Alex, solo será un pinchazo.-aplicando una de las técnicas que aprendió de tanto tratar sparklings cubrió los ojos de su hermano, haciendo más llevadero todo el proceso.

-listo, ahora vayamos a rayos x.-la enfermera sentó a Alex en una silla de ruedas y se lo llevó.-usted quedese aquí, pronto volveré con el niño.-dijo a Redalert.

-Red.-gimoteó Alex.

-tranquilo, estas en buenas manos.-Redalert se sentó a esperar, aun le era imposible creer que Alex hubiera ocultado todo durante cuatro años, tras 15 minutos de espera volvieron con Alex.

-le vendaron las costillas, deben colocarle hielo en sus brazos y cuidar que no se mueva mucho durante dos semanas.-ordenó el doctor en prácticas.-siempre llegan victimas de maltrato escolar, no los dejes chico.-alboroto el cabello de Alex.-ah, dejelo aquí hasta que se termine el suero, lleva incluido un sedante, asi no dolerá más pequeño.

Tras despedirse y darle las gracias al doctor Redalert volvió con su somnoliento hermanito.

-ves, ya estas mejor, pronto volveremos a la base.-dijo acariciando la frente del niño.

-Optimus se enterará, después de todo debo guardar reposo durante dos semanas.-se quejó Alex.

-debe saberlo, solo así solucionaremos todo este lio, ¿o quieres más viajes al hospital?-preguntó señalando la via intravenosa.

-no, no quiero más.-Alex bostezó y se quedó dormido.

Luego de una hora, volvieron a la base, Redalert le contó todo a un cada vez más enojado Optimus.

-¿por qué se meten así con él?-gruñó.

-porque no se defiende, tiene miedo de pelear.-contestó Scavenger desde las sombras.-debe hacerlo Optimus, debe ganar respeto por su cuenta.

-me temo que tienes razón viejo amigo.

-suelo tenerla.

Scavenger se marchó, el había sido un chico-problema en Cybertron, hasta que sus victimas le hicieron frente y se ganaron su respeto.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:union

Era de noche en Colorado, una noche llena de estrellas y cielo despejado, todos o casi todos recargaban, Optimus y Elita se encontraban escondidos en un claro del bosque cercano a la base, las flores tapizaban el lugar, y a la luz de la luna el suave rocio brillaba en los petalos cuales finos diamantes.

Elita aun no superaba todas las vejaciones que habia sufrido, y Optimus jamás la iba a obligar a hacerlo, después de todo diez años era poco, comparado con el tiempo que los había separado la guerra en otras ocaciones. Optimus abrazó a Elita sobre su pecho, mientras contemplaban el claro, la luna, los colores y matices que se dibujaban y danzaban frente a sus opticos.

Solo un espectador, tenia tan dulce escena, Alex observaba a dos de sus padres adoptivos, todos los autobots eran sus padres adoptivos en cierta forma, amarse de esa manera tan simple y hermosa, si, conocía la triste historia de Elita,ocurrida cuando solo era un bebe, y si, conocía mas de historia cybertroniana que la humana, por lo que era consciente de estar contemplando un amor milenario.

-Elita.-Optimus pronunció su nombre con devoción.-Te amo.

Aquella frase no sonó vacía como las de las telenovelas y peliculas, no, sonó con todo su bello significado.

Elita solo contestó con un suave y tímido beso, que poco a poco fue volviendose apasionado.

-Elita no te fuerces, no estoy desesperado, puedo esperarte un

millon de años si es necesario.-Optimus la separo con delicadeza, sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Elita besarlo siquiera en los labios.

-no Optimus, no quiero seguir temiendo, no quiero que este fantasma me domine, por favor aceptalo.-Optimus dudo unos segundos, pero notó la pasión, la decisión, el valor y el amor en los opticos de su amada.

-esta bien.-cedió.-pero si sientes que no puedes, que te hago daño.-Optimus dijo eso ultimo con odio y dolor.-dimelo y pararé, prometemelo Elita.- acarició la cabeza de su pareja.

-lo prometo Optimus.-Elita besó los labios de Optimus con renovada pasion y el contestó gustozo, poco a poco acercó su lengua a la boca de su amada, jugó con sus labios anticipandose y finalmente juntó su lengua a la de Elita, danzando estas bajo el compaz del amor.

Alex no sabía como reaccionar, por un lado estaba tan feliz que gruesas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y por otra parte, su consciencia le decia que debía irse.

Sin romper el beso, Optimus dejó a Elita en el suelo y se posicionó sobre ella, cuidando que no soportara todo su peso, ni que se sintiera atrapada, y dejó recorrer sus manos sobre la estructura de ella, memorizando cada detalle, la escucho gemir por lo bajo cuando acarició su pecho.

Al escuchar ese gemido Alex decidió que era suficiente y que necesitaban privacidad, con cuidado se levantó, sus costillas aun dolían, y sigiloso volvió a la base, sabía que nunca olvidaría esa noche, y que queria ser, cuando grande, un ser tan noble y especial como Optimus y ahora gracias al valor mostrado por su madre, se defendería de Billy.

Elita acariciaba los hombros y la espalda de Optimus, mientras este jugueteaba con su cuello, despertando sensaciones que creia nunca sentiría de nuevo, no luego de lo que pasó, la imagen de Starscream besuqueando su cuello amenazaba con aparecer en su procesador central, pero la rechazó, era Optimus quien la besaba, no un asqueroso decepticon.

-¿Elita? En serio dime y pararé.-Optimus la observaba preocupado.

-estoy bien amor.-contesto Elita acariandole sorpresivamente el pecho y arrancandole un gemido y una sonrisa a Optimus.

-si, veo que estas bien.-gruñendo juguetonamente, Optimus cubrió cada parte de su estructura con besos.

El juego se extendió por una hora mas, y finalmente llegó el preciado momento, deteniendose Optimus miró a los opticos a Elita, buscando alguna señal que lo hiciera retroceder, pero no encontró ninguna, asi que con delicadeza, abrio la placa pectoral de Elita y acarició superficialmente sus circuitos intimos, con temor aun de que ella sufriera, pero solo escucho un gemido y sintió la mano de Elita luchar con su placa para liberar su cable de interfaz, riendo internamente la ayudó.

-siempre es igual, por mas veces que lo hagamos, tu placa se reusa a quitarse.-gruño Elita haciendo un puchero.

-quitar esa placa no es trabajo para tus delicadas manos.-contestó Optimus besandola.

-si lo es.-apostilló Elita acariciando delicadamente los circuitos intimos de Optimus, este solo gimió y dejo salir su erecto cable, Elita se sobresaltó unos astrosegundos, varias imágenes horribles cruzaron su procesador, y todas incluian cables de interfaz decepticones.

Dando gracias a Primus porque Optimus no se habia dado cuenta, Elita recuperó la calma, y con gran amor besó el cable de Optimus, arrancandole suaves ronroneos al mismo.

-jijiji eres un travieso gatito.-rió ella.

-¿yo? No lo creo.-viendo a su sparkmate a los opticos besó suavemente los circuitos intimos de ella, para luego dirigir su cable de interfaz sobre estos y esperar.-Elita ¿estas segura?

-si Optimus, por favor te necesito.-murmuró Elita rasguñando levemente su espalda, Optimus le respondió con un beso apasionado y dejó entrar lentamente su cable en ella.

Elita rememoró las veces que se sintió invadida durante su cautiverio, como esos salvajes la penetraban sin piedad, pero no era un salvaje quien la tomaba, era su sparkmate, Optimus.

-¿Elita?-Optimus estaba a punto de salir de ella, pero se relajó al ver que ella lo miraba con los ópticos brillantes, deseosa de él, envió suaves ondas de energía, buscando ella respondiera, y vaya que lo hizo, envió ondas realmente fuertes, que lo hicieron cerrar sus ópticos y gemir sonoramente, en respuesta siguió enviando ondas hasta que se sincronizaron y mordió el cuello de la fembot, hambriento de más, como sparkling ante su primer biberon de energon.

Durante minutos sus chispas latieron al mismo ritmo, durante ese tiempo compartieron todas sus sensaciones, todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, finalmente sintieron la sobrecarga de sus vidas, sus cuerpos temblaron, sus ópticos se apagaron y solo se escucharon gemidos en el claro del bosque.

Optimus giró sobre si mismo y acomodó a la seminconsciente Elita sobre su pecho, sabia que sus sensores estaban sobreexitados asi que ella sentiría sus suaves caricias como toques del mismisimo paraiso.

No hicieron falta palabras, solo caricias y calor de chispa luego de toda esa acción, ambos autobots cayeron en recarga, soñando juntos en un mejor porvenir.

Los lugareños nunca supieron explicar el porque en el claro del bosque parecia haber pasado una aplanadora, todas las pequeñas flores del centro estaban contra el suelo y formaban una gran figura bípeda o dos, y ambas parecian haber rodado durante la noche.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: verdades

Alex volvió a la escuela, Billy lo estaba esperando en la entrada del salón, junto a su grupo de burlones amigotes.

-pense habías huido como la nenita que eres.-le dijo a Alex.

-dejame entrar.-pidió Alex.

-y si no ¿qué? ¿Lloraras buscando a mami?-sus amigos rieron por la broma.

-suficiente.-murmuró Alex.-los espero fuera del colegio en el callejon.

Alex salió de la escuela, y se dirigió al callejón donde tantas veces fue golpeado, Billy llegó segundos después.

-jajaja miren chicos, vino solito, nos ahorraste el trabajo de arrastrarte.-Billy empujó a Alex.-vamos, te daré tu dosis de dolor, tonto.

Grave error, Alex conocía el arte marcial cybertroniano, no en vano Scavenger lo había entrenado desde bebe, y estaba lleno de valor, el espirito autobot lo llenaba.

Billy nunca supo que lo golpeó, quedó tendido en el callejon llorando, sus amigos salieron corriendo escapando de Alex.

-espero que nunca pises de nuevo la escuela, cobarde.-Alex llegó a tiempo a clases, mientras que Billy no apareció durante todo el día.

Al llegar la tarde, se sorprendió al no ver a algun autobot esperandolo asi que se fue caminando solo hacia la base, un trueno le indicó que la lluvia estaba cerca, el agua pronto llegó y lo empapó hasta los huesos, tiritando entró a la base y sus sospechas aumentaron, ningun autobot se encontraba en la base, un sonido lo distrajo, Jolt, el minicon salió de un ducto de ventilación.

-Alex.-gritó abrazandolo.-fue horrible, los decepticones atacaron...

-los decepticones no tienen lider, Starscream y Megatron murieron...

-¡estan vivos! Soundwave robó energon de todo un planeta para revivirlos, atacaron un poblado y todos salieron a defenderlo.-Jolt se quedó sin aire.-mejor mira tu mismo.

El minicont le mostró el video, Megatron tenía a toda su familia atada por cuerdas de energon, se burlaba de ellos y Optimus, Optimus con sus ópticos color carmesí estaba de rodillas, Alex sabía que si Optimus liberaba su ira cambiaba el color de sus ópticos, pero esa misma ira lo debilitaba, la fuerza de Optimus venía de su bondad, de su chispa, no del odio, ese concepto le daba tanto poder que lo descontrolaba, y lo hacía débil ante Megatron.

Golpeó la pared, la sangre manó de su puño, ¿que demonios haría ahora? Solo era un niño, solo tenía diez años, no podía defender a su familia. Lloró impotente, pero los gritos de dolor de Optimus lo hicieron parar, internamente sabía que hacer.

"padre perdoname por desobedecer" Alex corrió hacia la habitación P-5 y entró corriendo, solo para sentir el vacío a sus pies, cayó dando gritos de terror.

Unos tentaculos de luz lo detuvieron y una voz profunda le habló.

-calma tu corazón joven guerrero, saca fuerzas de tu miedo, saca fuerzas de tu soledad, se un autobot más.-Alex sintió como una especie de energía recorrió cada celula de su cuerpo.

-defiende a tu familia.-dijo la voz.

-solo soy un humano...

-¿a si?

-¡¿qué me hiciste?-Alex observó su cuerpo, ahora era un mecha, un youngling, sus colores rojo, plateado y dorado lo sorprendieron.

-ve, salvalos RollerBlade.

-¿RollerBlade?-Ese era su nombre autobot, casi no lo usaba, era más cómodo su nombre humano.-gracias Primus.

RollerBlade saltó y salió de la habitación dando un susto de muerte a Jolt.

-te contare luego.-prometió al sorprendido minicont.

Activó el puente espacial, y lo fijó en las coordenadas del poblado, aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo cuerpo, ya lo haría en el camino, se dirigió torpemente hacia el puente y lo atravezó.

Optimus odiaba a los dos seres que tenía frente a si mismo, sabía que debía vengarse, había esperado diez años por esa oportunidad.

-ooowww miren a la fembot, ¿te gustó mi cable de interfaz? No te preocupes, tan pronto acabe con Prime repetiremos nuestro momento juntos las veces que quieras.-se burló Starscream, Elita se escondió detrás de Lion Braker, lo que le permitía la cuerda.

Optimus se abalanzó ciegamente sobre Starscream y Megatron lo pateó.

-patético, aceptalo Optimus, esa fembot es tu perdición.-dijo Megatron apuntandole con su ametralladora.

-¡Elita es mi Sparkmate!-gritó Optimus.-no mi perdición maldito decepticon.

-esa boca Optimus.-Megatron se enzarzó en una batalla con Optimus mientras sus decepticones se divertian con los prisioneros.

RollerBlade llegó, se ocultó tras una roca y respiró profundamente, aquella sensación era nueva, ese aire llenaba sus filtros, enfriaba el refrigerante y este lo refrescaba, nada que ver con el proceso de respiración humano, sacó una navaja de su arsenal, y gateando se acercó a sus amigos.

Los decepticones habían soltado a Override y se divertían manoseandola, Hot Shot miraba impotente, llorando de angustia y desesperación, aprovechando el descuido de los decepticones RollerBlade soltó a sus sorprendidos amigos.

Hot Shot no esperó a ver quien era su liberador, sólo saltó sobre Crumblezone golpeandolo en el proceso.

Los demás solo veían anonadados al youngling que los había salvado, era tan parecido a Alex.

-chicos, Optimus necesita ayuda, ya les contaré luego.-rió nervioso por la atención que le prestaban.-solo deben saber que me llamó RollerBlade.-todos lo miraron aun más sorprendidos, si, era Alex, Primus seguro tenía que ver con eso.

Optimus levantó, por el cuello, a Megatron del suelo, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

"Prime, no puedes matar a tu amo"

Megatron se liberó y rió al ver a un desconcertado Optimus buscar el origen de la voz.

-jajaja Prime, ella viene de tu procesador, en tu caballerosidad, hace diez años, tomaste mi chispa maligna solo para ti, liberaste de ella a Elita a traves de tu vínculo.-Megatron no cabía de si en gozo.-Diez años, diez años para salir a flote.

Autobots y decepticones escuchaban anonadados, incluso Hot Shot había detenido su venganza; ¿Optimus infectado por la chispa maligna? ¿diez años había permanecido esta, latente dentro de él?

RollerBlade no podía creer eso de su padre, no podía.

-Unete a mi, mi leal sirviente.-Optimus se movió contra su voluntad y levantó sus cañones hacia sus hombres.-destruyelos.-ordenó Megatron regodeandose en su maldad.

Varios sonidos de disparos llenaron el aire, pero solo un grito se escuchó, y solo se escuchó caer el energon y el cuerpo de una víctima.

-padre, no lo hagas.-RollerBlade cayó inconsciente sobre la tierra, su armadura cruelmente destruida y chorreando energon.

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el area, Optimus sintió dolor en su chispa, sus ópticos volvieron a su tono amarillo, y cayó de rodillas al ver, que sus armas, habían matado a su hijo, si, sabía que Alex era ese youngling herido, el parecido, era abrumador, solo quería escapar de aquel lugar.

-¿quien era ese enano?-escuchó gritar a Megatron a lo lejos.

-era el hijo de Prime, se llamaba RollerBlade.-escuchó decir a Soundwave.

-Jajaja, Prime, que gran trabajo.-Optimus lloraba, había asesinado a su niño, ese nombre, RollerBlade, solo confirmaba su dolor, Elita y él se lo habían colocado de segundo nombre, después de todo, era el niño de dos mundos.-¿Prime? Agh patético como siempre, no eres siquiera merecedor de mi chispa corrupta, decepticones vámonos.-ordenó a sus tropas.

El tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta, se sintió esposado por Jetfire, y llevado de vuelta a la base, no se atrevía a preguntar siquiera, si era posible salvar al niño, ¿y Elita? ¿Que pensaría de el ahora? Investigó usando su sparkbond y solo se topó con una gran pared, pocas veces ella lo bloqueaba, generalmente sucedía cuando peleaban, pero ahora, seguro nunca lo dejaría volver, seguro desharía el sparkbond, Primus, ¿que había echo?


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:corrupción

Optimus observaba su celda, ya tenía memorizados cada detalle, cada fisura, cada color, de las paredes, ya sabía hasta como variaba el tono de las rejas laser que servían de puertas.

¿Era un decepticon? Tras eones de luchar contra el mal ¿finalmente caía en el? ¿lo seducía el poder decepticon? Jajaja, si era incluso más débil cuando se dejaba dominar por la chispa corrupta, observó su reflejo en un espejo, sus tristes ópticos amarillos le devolvieron la mirada, no eran rojos, no como hacía horas, cuando había asesinado a su hijo.

Furioso golpeó la pared, un grito salió de su vocalizador, Alex, RollerBlade, los había asesinado, el, que lo crió en cada principio autobot, en su filosofía, gruñó entristecido, ya no era merecedor de portar la insignia autobot, forcejeando con ella, tras unos minutos consiguió arrancarla de cuajo de su hombro derecho, ignorando el dolor, hizo lo mismo con la de su hombro izquierdo, las arrojó al suelo y cayó de rodillas.

RollerBlade luchaba por su vida en la medbay, se sentía tan cansado, era fácil, mucho menos doloroso y agotador ir hacia la luz que flotaba tentadoramente sobre él.

Redalert maldecía, curaba a su hermanito lo mejor que podía, pero sabía que se le escurría de entre las manos.

Elita solo esta sentada, sola, no se atrevía a ver a su hijo humano, ahora autobot, ni a Optimus, ahora su enemigo, tampoco sentía fuerzas para romper el sparkbond, para separarse de quien fue su compañero durante millones de años, los transformers, podían amar, incluso más profundamente que un humano, sus relaciones duraban milenios, tiempo demasiado infinito para un humano, tiempo que los novios humanos invocaban y se prometían muchas veces, sin entender el significado exacto de esa cantidad de tiempo ni del amor que se requería para hacer vivir la relación.

Optimus se desesperaba, no podía entrar a la chispa de su amada, no podía leer sus pensamientos, no podía siquiera decirle que lo sentia, pero, ¿cómo te disculpas por asesinar a tu hijo?

-Optimus, lucha contra ese mal.-dijo Jetfire apareciendo de la nada, eso vió la febril mente de Optimus, en realidad su segundo había estado cuidandolo desde que llegaron de la batalla.

-haslo tu si eres tan valiente.-escupió lleno de furia.

-no es mi batalla señor.-dijo Jetfire.

-entonces, no te metas.

¡No! ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ese no era el, no, algun extraño se apoderaba de su vocalizador.

RollerBlade se encontraba estable, herido pero estable, Redalert se relajó, había echo regresar a su hermano de entre los muertos.

Elita viendo esto, decidió no postergar más el encuentro y se dirigió hacia el area de detención, internamente sabía que hacer, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero ¿no es lo más hermoso, y el más ansiado regalo, entregar tu vida a la persona amada?

-Jetfire, dejame entrar a la celda de Optimus.-pidió Elita seriamente.

-estas loca, te matará, esta desquisiado, habla consigo mismo, gruñe, se golpea, ni siquiera los sedantes de Redalert consiguen dormirlo.-Jetfire se negaba a darle la llave que desactivaba la puerta láser.

-Jetfire, es una orden.-Elita poseía un rango superior al suyo, y su tono no admitía réplicas.

-esta bien, pero es tu responsabilidad.-Jetfire la dejó entrar a la celda de Optimus.

La locura de su sparkmate era visible, en el suelo, se encontraban sus insignias autobot, llenas de energon, sus puños estaban lastimados, las heridas de la batalla en el poblado estaban parcialmente reparadas, fue todo lo que pudo hacer Redalert antes de que Optimus despertara del efecto del sedante y lo arrojara violentamente fuera de la celda.

-Optimus.-lo llamó Elita.

Optimus la miró con ópticos llenos de locura y se abalanzó sobre ella, Elita abriendo el bloqueo que le había impuesto a su sparkmate se permitió compartir toda su locura, buscando aliviarle, aunque fuera un poco.

-Optimus, Alex esta vivo, Redalert lo salvó.-le dijo ella conteniendolo.

-¡mentiras! En esta absurda guerra todos mueren.-chilló empujando a Elita.-todos nos abandonan.

-sufres una gran carga, y te empeñas en ocultarla, incluso de mi.-lo acusó Elita.

-¡nadie quiere ayudarme, estoy solo!-gritó Optimus.

-son imaginaciones tuyas, no puedes tener un equipo más capaz que el que ahora diriges, todos comparten tus penas, alegrías y aflicciones, ¡no estas solo!

-si lo estoy, nadie me ayuda.-Optimus golpeó a Elita en el rostro, la empujó contra el suelo y se posicionó sobre ella.

"eso es Prime, tómala, hasme orgulloso de poseer un decepticon tan fuerte".

-¡No!-liberando repentinamente a Elita Optimus se estrelló contra una pared.

-amor.-Elita lo fue a socorrer pero Optimus la apartó.

-vete, vete o te lastimaré.

-no eres capaz de tal cosa Optimus.-Elita lo abrazó.-siente mi chispa, siente mi calor, somos uno Optimus Prime, jamás me lastimarás.

-si lo haré, ahora vete por favor.-rogó Optimus, sin fuerzas ya para apartar a Elita.

-no lo haras.-Elita lo besó en los labios, Optimus tenía un sabor embriagador, dulce y poderoso, era algo que siempre la impulsaba a más, y a pesar de los eones compartidos juntos, aun causaba en ella las mismas sensaciones que le causó el primer beso.

Optimus cayó al suelo desarmado por aquel beso, llevó a Elita con él y la abrazó rogando perdon quedamente.

-lo maté Elita, lo maté.-sollozó.

-papá, no lo hiciste.-Alex lo veía desde la entrada de la celda, sonrriendo, era un humano de nuevo, si, se notaba herido, pero no de gravedad, detrás de él todo su equipo lo miraba sonriente y Optimus comprendió que nunca estaría solo, y que siempre tendría amigos, familia, para apoyarlo.

-no se quiso quedar en la medbay y cuando me descuidé se transformó en humano y vino corriendo hacia aca.-explicó Redalert.

-tiene tu temperamento Optimus.-afirmó Jetfire.

-es mi hijo.-dijo Optimus con argullo abrazando al niño y a Elita.

-papá, pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que siempre te amaré.-dijo el niño.

-y yo a ti mi pequeño.

Un "aaaawwww" general se dejó escuchar, todos los autobots sonrientes admiraban a aquella insólita familia.

-papá, tus insignias deben volver.-dijo Alex.-eres el jefe.-dijo sonriente.

-pero no se si...

-seguirás siendo nuestro Optimus.-dijo Jetfire tendiendole la mano.

-nuestro gran lider.-secundó Hot Shot.

-y yo seré su brazo derecho grrrroar.-rugió Lion Braker transformandose.

Optimus se levantó con ayuda de Jetfire y miró a sus hombres con la chispa enchida de orgullo y amor,

Imperceptiblemente para todos, menos para Alex, o quizas lo imaginó, una chispa negra salió del cuerpo de Optimus y se deshizo en diminutas esferas y estas en unas más pequeñas, hasta desaparecer por completo.

En el próximo capitulo.

Los autobots creian que criar a un bebe era dificil, pero un adolescente era lo peor que podía pasarles, especialmente un adolescente capaz de plantarles cara con su modo robot XD


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:¿quien dijo que sería fácil?

5 años después

El plan de poseer a Optimus había fallado, Megatron huyó de la Tierra, buscaría fuentes de energon a lo largo de la galaxia y aumentaría su poder, y pronto tendría su ansiada venganza con su contraparte, Optimus Prime, había madurado, es decir, para que luchar con Prime por energon si en la galaxia había miles de planetas repletos de tal fuente de energía.

Alex recorría la ciudad con Hot Shot, había aprendido a dominar su transformación en autobot, en realidad era simple, sólo debía regresar a su sentimiento de soledad e impotencia, llenarse de ellos y sacar valor, y voilà era un robot.

A sus 15 años era un jóven rebelde, su largo cabello llevaba mechones rojos, sus ojos azules atraian a muchisimas chicas y era popular, solía vestir ropa de última moda y escuchar rock pesado a altas horas de la noche.

Ese día iba a una fiesta, usualmente utilizaba a sus hermanos para darse aires, es decir, ninguna chica se resistía a dar una vuelta en Hot Shot.

-ya sabes Alex, por favor, sal temprano.-rogó Hot Shot estacionandose frente a la "casa victima" de Alex y sus amigos.

-tranquilo "big bot" regresaremos temprano.-dandole palmaditas en el cofre a Hot Shot, bajó de un salto y alborotó su cabello.

-Primus, dame paciencia.-Hot Shot se dispuso a recargar, sabía que esas fiestas duraban largo y tendido.

-¡BEBE BEBE BEBE!-los gritos lo despertaron, espió un poco y vió a varios jóvenes "sobrecargados", caminando por las aceras, dirigiendose a sus hogares, en la casa aun quedaba un grupo, bebiendo hasta más no poder.

-esta juventud, solo espero que Alex...Ah ya sale, y trae, trae a una chica.-Hot Shot no sabía que pensar, pero para sus estandares, la chica iba vulgarmente vestida, mejor dicho desnuda, Alex la subió y encendió el motor de Hot Shot.

-nena, te mostraré de lo que soy capaz.-enfiló rumbo a su trailer, Optimus se lo había regalado, (lo encontró en una chatarrería) y Redalert lo había reparado, con el objetivo de que los dejara recargar en paz, incluso el paciente lider tenía un límite, y no recargar durante una semana lo era.

-¿vives ahí? ¿tu solo?-la chica le besaba el cuello.-mmmm chico idependiente.

Hot Shot hizo un escaneo a la joven, iba saturada en un líquido que identificó como vodka, si, Alex le dio a probar una vez, y pasó una semana purgando sus tanques, Redalert tuvo que inyectarle energon, eso si que le dolió, para que se mantuviera vivo, vale decir que Optimus no se enteró de nada, Redalert tapó todo como una simple indigestión por energon en mal estado.

El trailer estaba cerca de la base, Alex estacionó a Hot Shot y bajó a la joven.

-ve entrando y ponte cómoda.-guiñó un ojo.-yo guardaré mi coche.

La embriagada chica ni siquiera preguntó en que garaje lo guardaría, solo entró dando traspies.

-eeehh ¿que planeas hacer con esa chica?-preguntó Hot Shot.

-pues... ¿que más? Ahora regresa a la base y asegurate de que Optimus no asome su chasis por aquí.-le dio una cariñosa patada a su hermano y lo observo marchar rumbo a la base, hora de divertirse, bastante excitado fue hasta su trailer, los autobots casi no le habían explicado en que consistía el sexo, bueno Redalert lo había echo, y claro que preguntó sobre como era hacerlo como mecha, pero eso, jajaja como los había apenado.

Optimus y Redalert esperaban a Hot Shot en la entrada, no les costó mucho sonsacarle donde estaba Alex, con quien y haciendo que, así que enfilaron en sus formas holográficas hacia el trailer.

Alex estaba ya semidesnudo y dispuesto a todo, cuando su padre irrumpió en el trailer.

-Alex, a la base ahora mismo.-la chica miró extrañada a Optimus, vaya hombre tan atractivo.

-jijiji Alex no dijiste nada de un trio.-rió tontamente, Alex se vestía, rojo como un tomate, a toda velocidad.

-Redalert, lleva a esa jovencita a una estación policial y asegurate de que este en buenas manos.-Redalert ayudó a la tonta joven, que seguía murmurando sobre trios y cuartetos con esos chicos sexis, a vestirse y la llevó de la mano hacia su modo vehículo.

-Alex, tenemos que hablar.-Alex odiaba ese tono de voz en Optimus, hacía que cada tonta excusa que ideaba su mente se desplomara sin remedio.

Peor aun era que esos ópticos amarillos lo vieran con reproche desde una gran altura, ni siquiera tenía valor para transformarse.

-estoy decepcionado de ti Alex.-Optimus se sentó.-¿sabes lo que ibas a hacer con esa chica? Eso no es tan diferente a lo que los decepticones le hicieron a tu madre.

-esa chica estaba de acuerdo.-dijo Alex entre dientes.

-no lo estaba, ¡estaba ebria Alex!-le gritó Optimus.-no sabía ni donde estaba parada, ¿es asi como quieres que sea tu primera vez? ¿algo vano y sin sentido? ¿algo sucio y rápido, engañoso y cruel?

Alex solo callo, Optimus tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero jamás lo admitiría.

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mio.-dijo altanero.

-no lo es.-dijo Elita llegando a la habitación, el vinculo que compartía con Optimus la mantuvo al tanto mientras se acercaba.-solo queremos hacer de ti una buena persona, un buen mecha.

Alex perdió el control y se transformó, se sentía solo y atacado por sus padres, y el valor que le brindó la rebeldía fue el detonante.

-Haré de mi lo que yo quiera.-gritó el mechling a Optimus.-seré lo que yo quiera y haré con mi cuerpo o con el de esa chica lo que me plazca.-dijo sin pensar.

Optimus lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó dejandolo en el suelo.

-no consentiré que actues como un decepticon.-le dijo quedamente.

-son mejores que ustedes.-ante esas palabras Elita estalló en llanto, furioso con RollerBlade, Optimus lo levantó por el cuello de nuevo.

-¡disculpate con tu madre!-le exigió.

Comprendiendo que se había pasado RollerBlade se transformó en humano de nuevo y se disculpó.

-lo siento mamá, papá, yo...

-aceptamos tus disculpas.-dijo Optimus con sequedad.-ahora ve a tu cuarto, te devolveremos el trailer cuando lo merezcas de nuevo.

Alex se dirigió apenado a su cuarto, cada autobot con el que se cruzaba lo miraba con reproche, ¿por qué espiaban? Se preguntó para si.

Optimus calmó a Elita, sabían que Alex estaba pasando por una dura etapa, no solo enfrentaba la adolescencia humana sino la cybertroniana, dos etapas juntas que creaban demasiados conflictos en el joven, su personalidad y su sentido del "yo" humanos, chocaban con el desarrollo del sentido de pertenencia de su parte autobot.

Definitivamente eran dos adolescencias, iguales pero diferentes, y el conflicto estaba acabando con su hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:padres y sangre

Tres dias llevaba Alex sin salir de su habitación, Optimus estaba aun enojado y solo insistió un poco para que su hijo saliera de su cuarto. Igualmente saldría cuando tuviera hambre.

Redalert tuvo más suerte, al tercer día se acercó y usando su código de acceso entró, después de todo, sabía que Alex la estaba pasando fatal, y el sobreprotegía mucho al joven.

-Alex.-bien, la habitación era un asco, paquetes de comida chatarra poblaban el piso, botellas de vodka vacías adornaban el perímetro de la cama de Alex, y que decir del olor, olia a alcohol, vómito y sudor humano.-Alex por Primus, deja de destruirte.-Redalert le quitó la sexta botella de la boca a su hermano, estaba en un estado deplorable, una ligera barba cubría sus facciones, su mirada estaba ida, y sus ojos enrrojecidos por el alcohol y el llanto.

-deame.-musitó con voz pastosa, para luego vomitar en el cubo, ya repleto, que se encontraba a su lado.

-dejame ayudarte.-con delicadeza Redalert tomó a su hermano en brazos, usando su holograma preparó una tina para el, lo desnudó y metió dentro.

-¡te dije que me dejaras!-gritó Alex molesto por el remojon.

-oye no le hables asi.-Hot Shot había entrado junto a Evac, aseguró la puerta y se dispuso a limpiar el cuarto.

-mmmm no te salvé para que te mataras luego chico.-dijo Evac botando las botellas vacias de vodka y requisando la habitación en busca de más.

-¡no se metan! Glup glup.-Redalert lo había sumerjido en el agua.-¿me quieres matar?-rugió furioso.

-no, pero tu si lo quieres, ahora báñate o lo haré yo.-ordenó el médico.

Molesto Alex se bañó y afeitó, Redalert le acercó un pijama y lo acostó en la cama.

Los autobots se sentaron a su alrededor y lo miraron esperando pacientemente a que estallara.

-odio mi vida, solo mirenme, soy un desastre, pagué su caridad con malas conductas y gritos.-lloró, los mechas solo se vieron entre si.-me dieron una segunda oportunidad de vivir y solo me destruyo a mi mismo.-lloró como un niño y buscó el abrazo de sus hermanos.

-ya era hora chico.-dijo Evac cargandolo.-calmate, todos pasamos por lo mismo, todos fuimos mechlings.

-y tenemos nuestras historias.-rió Redalert devolviendolo a la cama.

-¿si? Snif snif cuenten.-limpiandose las lagrimas se dispuso a oir las historias.

Tras largas horas todos cayeron dormidos, Optimus y Elita entraron a la habitación y la tierna imagen les llenó la chispa, Optimus acarició suavemente al joven y Elita le acomodó la cobija, obviamente, Alex despertó y somnoliento dijo a Optimus.

-quiero conocer a mis padres humanos, necesito hacerlo.

-shhhh, luego hablaremos de eso hijo, luego hablaremos.

Sonriente Alex se durmió.

Al día siguiente el joven se disculpó con todos en la base, Optimus le aseguró que lo había perdonado y Elita le dio un gran beso maternal.

-necesito conocer a mis padres humanos.-volvió a pedir.

-eso es fácil, tengo tu ADN, solo debo cotejarlo con la base de datos del pais.-dijo Redalert.-¿estas seguro de ello? Si te abandonaron siendo un bebe no son buenas personas.

-lo necesito, lo necesito para saber mi origen, mi identidad.-murmuró el joven.-no se preocupen, pase lo que pase ustedes son mi familia.-dijo sonriendo.

-eso espero.-dijo Jetfire.-te necesitamos aquí enano.

Redalert cotejó varios datos y encontró lo que buscaba, si, en una base de datos policial, no sabía si decirle o no a Alex la verdad.

-sueltalo ya Redalert.-exigió el joven.

-tengo su dirección, y sus nombres, Alex, tus padres, tus padres han tenido serios problemas con la justicia.-murmuró apenado Redalert.

-¿si?-Alex miró apenado el suelo, entonces la sangre que corría por sus venas, ¿era la de narcotraficantes, ladrones o talves asesinos?-¿dónde viven?-preguntó ahogado.

-en un barrio en el centro de la ciudad, yo te llevare.-dijo Redalert.

-yo te seguiré.-dijo Hot Shot transformandose.

Recorrieron las oscuras callejuelas del barrio, hasta dar con una casita pequeña y de mal aspecto.

-se llaman Raul y Stephanie, esos son sus nombres.-dijo Redalert al tembloroso joven.

¿que les diria?, ¿como reaccionarían al saber que vivía?, ¿sentían remordimiento por abandonarlo?

Alex se bajó de Redalert, sintiendo que dejaba toda seguridad dentro del mecha.

Tocó la puerta y un hombre gordo, sudoroso y maloliente le abrió.

-fuera de aquí niño rico.-ordenó.

-¿es usted Raul?-preguntó Alex, rogando internamente que ese hombre no fuera su padre.

-si lo soy, ¿y qué?-un cubo de agua fría le cayó encima, ¿ese hombre era su padre?

-debemos hablar.-gruñendo el hombre lo dejó pasar.

-¿que quieres mocoso?

-saber por que me abandonaron en las montañas hace 15 años.

Raul perdió el color, miró a Alex sorprendido, poco a poco su cara tomó un tono purpura, tan intenso que Alex temía le diera un ataque.

-sobreviviste, jajaja, y una familia acaudalada te adoptó, magnifico, mi solución para salir de abajo.-Raul se pasaba enfebrecido las manos por el sucio cabello.

-¿qué le pasó a mi madre?.-preguntó Alex buscandola con la mirada.

-la zorra murió de pena luego de obligarla a abandonarte, ambos moríamos de hambre, pero no somos mendigos para pedir ayuda al gobierno, asi que tu como eras una carga fuiste desechado.-explicó Raul sin remordimiento alguno, Alex luchaba por no perder el control.-pero ahora muchachito, me dirás donde vives, necesito dinero.-tocó la chaqueta de cuero del joven.-cuero de verdad, jo, te visten bien mocoso.

-no eres mi padre, y no tengo porque ayudarte.-Alex se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-no iras a ningun lado, no me denunciaras, no moriste hace 15 años pero lo harás ahora.-con ojos enceguesidos de temor y vicio, Raul dio la vuelta a su hijo y lo apuñaló en el abdomen, Alex apenas sintió algo pues estaba ocupado buscando como soltarse, logró hacerlo aplicando una llave al brazo de su padre.

Alex corrió hacia Redalert.

-¡mi familia son solo ustedes!-gritó al subir.-no quiero ningun parentesco con ese mounstro.-chilló.-acelera Redalert no soporto más esto.

Sorprendidos ambos mechas salieron disparados rumbo a la base, Alex se apretaba el estómago, Redalert solo creyó era a causa del asco y el dolor que sentía por conocer su poco noble origen.

Alex sintió como un líquido caliente mojaba su mano, bajando la mirada notó su camiseta blanca manchada de sangre, y la mancha ¡crecía!.

-Red...-Alex cayó inconsciente sobre los asientos.

El holograma de Redalert hizo acto de presencia, con manos expertas acostó mejor al joven, quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta, para rebelar la herida.

-mataré a ese maldito.-escuchó decir a Hot Shot por el radio.

-cálmate, necesito llegar pronto a un hospital.-dijo Redalert mientras con fría profesionalidad presionaba la herida del joven.

En aquel hospital si que llegaban autos raros, es más los testigos podian jurar que dos aviones y un helicóptero rondaban el área, y que del bosque surgian rugidos de leon y un aullido lastimero de un lobo.

Pero dentro era aun mas rara la escena, llenando por completo la sala de espera, se encontraban las personas más atractivas y marciales que pudieras imaginar, cada uno trajeado con los colores de su respectivo vehículo, y el que conducía el auto militar blanco de enorme cañón estaba manchado de sangre, la expresión de su mirada estaba oculta tras sus lentes plateados.

Finalmente un doctor hizo acto de presencia.

-¿quien viene por Alex RollerBlade?-preguntó mirando su sujetapapeles.

-nosotros.-dijeron todos los de la sala de espera acercandosele.

-humm, pues... ¿Y sus representantes son?-preguntó recuperandose del susto y vigilando a dos miembros de aquel grupo, eran de aspecto tan salvaje, parecian un leon y un lobo, y eso sin exagerar.

-somos nosotros.-al fin, una pareja de unos treinta años se adelantó al ansioso grupo.

-Alex se encuentra estable.-un suspiro de satisfacción llenó la sala.-pero...

-pero ¿que?-preguntó Optimus preocupado.

-esta delicado, pasará aquí unos dias, necesita recuperarse, también encontré trazas de alcohol en su sangre.-miró seriamente a los padres del joven.-se que es un adolescente pero es un menor y no debe tomar.

-nos encargaremos de ello doctor, ¿algo más?-preguntó Optimus.

-si, ¿haran la denuncia? Ese niño casi muere, es intento de homicidio, le caeran años de prisión al que lo hirió.

Optimus y Elita se miraron.

-quien lo hirió fue su padre legítimo, lo abandonó cerca de nuestra casa hace 15 años, Alex quería conocerlo.-explicó Optimus.-debe ser él quien decida, pero por mi, yo lo enviaría directo a prisión.-finalizó con rabia.

-no se de donde vienen ustedes pero aquí esa decisión no corresponde a un menor, usted es quien debe denunciar porque es el padre adoptivo del niño, si no, no le importa su hijo.-acusó el doctor.

Optimus casi se abalanza sobre el sorprendido doctor, pero Elita lo detuvo.

-denunciaremos a ese idiota, pero no vuelva a siquiera pensar que no nos importa nuestro hijo.-dijo Elita secamente.

-¿podemos verlo?-preguntó Redalert rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-por supuesto, pero solo sus padres.-"esto es un hospital no un zoológico" pensó el doctor observando a los dos sujetos de aspecto salvaje, no le habría sorprendido verlos rugir y aullar.

Optimus y Elita entraron con cautela, Alex admiraba el cielo desde la ventana cercana a su cama.

-cuando me recupere.-dijo sintiendo la presencia de sus padres.-solo quiero ser un transformer, un autobot, no quiero tener nada que ver ya con mi lado humano.-sentenció.

-hijo estás alterado, podrás pensar tu decisión con más calma después.-dijo Optimus acariciandole la frente.

-no, ya lo pensé, no quiero nada de esa sangre innoble recorriendo mis venas.-finalizó con odio.-prefiero sea energon, prefiero que este débil corazón humano sea una chispa.-dijo cayendo dormido.

Optimus y Elita lo observaron con dolor, su hijo, su bebe, sufría, y ellos nada podían hacer para aliviarlo.


	17. Chapter 17

Muchisimas gracias a wolfprime por sus reviews, la verdad que estos son el combustible de todo escritor ^^.

Capitulo 17:una sola identidad, ¿estas seguro?

Alex regresó a la base autobot, ya había tomado su decisión, ya no quería ningun lazo humano, se transformó en RollerBlade y así se mantuvo durante días.

-Alex, ¿y la escuela?-le preguntaba Optimus buscando encontrarlo desprevenido.

-mi nombre no es Alex, soy RollerBlade, y no volveré a la escuela.-respondía el mechling.

Snarl y Lion Braker desaparecieron una noche, eso no era raro en ellos, lo hacían muchas veces para recorrer el bosque y pelear en sus forma animal.

Pero esa noche fue diferente, Snarl olfateó a su presa con desagrado, y se dispuso a atacar, completamente echado sobre el techo de aquella casa se preparó, de un zarpazo destruyó una ventana, y sacó al aterrorizado hombrecillo.

-agh de solo tocarte siento que pierdo mi honor.-musitó el lobo colocandolo entre sus fauces y saltando entre los edificios.

-por favor, no me coma señor lobo se lo ruego.-rogaba el hombrecillo.

-no eres digno siquiera de que te escuche, la justicia humana no hizo nada contra ti, pero la justicia del planeta jungla no te perdonará.-respondió el lobo.

El hombrecillo estaba cada vez más aterrado, el lobo lo llevaba hacia el bosque, seguro lo devoraría con sus enormes incisivos, pensó observandolos.

El lobo aterrizó silenciosamente, sus zarpas apenas hacían ruido sobre la suave yerba del bosque, se dirigió hacia un claro que estaba en penumbra, la luna llena lo iluminaba.

"Dios es un hombre lobo", pensó Raul, ya libre, observando al lobo transformarse en un ser bípedo.

-¿ya lo trajiste Snarl?-Raul casi se desmaya, un león gigante se dirigía majestuoso hacia el.

-si Lion Braker, da gracias a Primus que no se me hizo encima.-dijo Snarl despectivamente.

-cobarde.-gruñó Lion Braker transformandose.-bien vayamos a lo nuestro.

Dos humanos, los hologramas de Snarl y Lion Braker, aparecieron, vestian unicamente unos chalecos con las mangas deshilachadas, y jeans cortos que dejaban ver unas piernas realmente musculosas, el que de Lion Braker llevaba el pelo rubio largo y suelto, como en su forma robot, su rostro era feroz, sonrió y sus colmillos se dejaron ver, demasiado grandes para un humano, el holograma de Snarl llevaba el pelo corto, en

Picos y de color azul, su mirada era menos agresiva pero la ira lo hacía parecer incluso más feroz que el propio Lion Braker.

Raul nunca supo que lo golpeó,apenas escuchaba decir a aquellos hombres cosas como, "cobarde, esto es por mi hermanito, ahora sufrirás tu castigo" y ya casi inconsciente "asco, se hizo encima y Scourge no te habría dejado vivir, abandonar un sparkling en mi planeta es un crimen que se paga con la vida".

Horas después Raul despertó, realmente adolorido, sus ojos hinchados no lo dejaban ver que estaba atado semidesnudo a un poste, de una importante avenida, y que los transeuntes lo miraban con desprecio.

Nunca se volvió a saber de él en toda la ciudad; Snarl y Lion Braker asumieron contentos el castigo que les impuso Optimus, después de todo, habían vengado a su hermanito.

RollerBlade corría en su modo alterno, un mustang gt, cuando la vió, era hermosa, la joven salía de un orfanato local, era un poco más baja que él, su cabello castaño ondeaba al viento, este trajo su fragancia hacia los sensores olfativos de RollerBlade, fresas, se dijo, la siguió embobado, casi olvidando su promesa de sólo ser un transformer.

En algún lejano planeta.

Starscream volaba fuera de la base decepticon, si el estuviera al mando no estarían de mineros en un planeta dejado de la mano de Primus, habrían destruido a Prime, el se habría alzado como líder supremo, y tendría dos hermosas fembots para interfazarse y no drones de placer ya viejos y que daban tremendos jalones a su cable de interfaz.

Decidió que era suficiente, se largó furioso y excitado, del planeta, iría a darle una visita a Elita. Imaginando lo que haría con ella puso rumbo a la Tierra.

RollerBlade perdió a la chica cuando entró a la escuela, furioso y despechado corrió de regreso a la base, estaba tan confundido, quería ser humano, solo para amar y proteger a aquella joven, pero a la vez odiaba sentirse débil, y como humano se sentía débil y vulnerable.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de la mortal figura que se cernía sobre el, esta lo arrolló y le disparó, herido RollerBlade se transformó.

-eres mio mechling de Optimus.-rió Starscream atándolo.

-¿qué quieres de mi?-preguntó forcejeando con el seeker.

-solo que seas mi carnada, las creaciones de los transformers tienen un vinculo especial con sus creadores y lo conservan hasta que crecen y son independientes, en los autobots, dura mucho más, jajaja malcrian tanto a sus sparklings, un sparkling decepticon pierde ese vinculo a los 10 vorns de edad.-se burló el seeker golpeando a RollerBlade.-pero tu, aun lo tienes.

RollerBlade rió para si, no era la creación de chispa, de Optimus y Elita, ellos estarían a salvo, se sintió solo de repente, si, ellos estarían a salvo y el en peligro, pero, era un precio bajo a pagar por la seguridad de sus padres.

Starscream lo colgó sobre un acantilado, las muñecas del mechling soportaban todo su peso, y lentamente se averiaban.

-colocaré pesos en tus piernas cada hora, finalmente usarás tu vinculo para llamar a creador y creadora, tus muñecas y brazos no soportaran para siempre jajaja.-se burló Starscream.

-¿quieres apostar?-rió el joven autobot.

Pasaron las horas, Starscream cumplia su promesa, colocaba más y más peso a RollerBlade, lo subía para atarlo a sus pies y luego cruelmente lo dejaba caer.

RollerBlade temía con toda su chispa aquellas caídas, sus manos amenazaban con separarse de su cuerpo y sus hombros estaban a punto de dislocarse, casi rogaba que eso pasara, asi no sentiría sus manos, el dolor en ellas era demasiado atroz.

-¿cuando los llamaras sparkling?-se burló Starscream viendo el dolor en los ojos de RollerBlade.

RollerBlade no contestó, necesitaba toda su concentración para no gritar.

-soy un mecha paciente pero me estoy aburriendo.-Starscream subió al mechling, y agregó el resto del peso, riendo lo dejó caer.

¿había deseado tener los hombros dislocados? Primus, mejor era seguir sufriendo de las manos, un sonoro ¡crack! Le indicó que ahora sus brazos estaban inservibles, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ópticos, era tan insoportable, sentía sus brazos ahí, pero no era como si formaran parte de su cuerpo.

-bien, llora pronto jajaja.-se burló el seeker.-quiero que tu madre venga, aaaa como me divertí con ella hace 15 años, la zorra tiene un buen puerto de interfaz, jajaja como la hice gemir.

RollerBlade quería apagar sus audios,

pero la rabia se lo impedía, ese maldito había mancillado a su madre, la había usado y lastimado, intentó subir por su cuenta pero su cuerpo protestó, señales de error poblaban su procesador, el energon que caia de sus manos y hombros le hacía cosquillas, si, le preocupaba eso también, era molesto.

-tonto autobot, ¿ahora te la das de valiente?-Starscream estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-acabaré contigo, quizas cuando te sienta destruido decida venir, mmmm.-se saboreó.-seguro luchará aun más, jajaja será delicioso.

Starscream empezó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban al mechling, una a una cada fibra cedía bajo el tremendo peso que tenían que soportar.

Cada pequeña sacudida que daba la cuerda al ser cercenada la sentía RollerBlade en sus hombros, veía que su muerte estaba cerca, el refrigerante corrió por su frente, ¿a que paraiso iria? ¿al de los humanos o el de los transformers? ¿o era uno solo para todos? Y si, ¿no había vida después de la muerte?


	18. Chapter 18

ADVERTENCIA:si eres sensible al, vale decir, sexo rudo, no sigas leyendo.

Capitulo 18:valor

RollerBlade luchaba, es decir, ya sabía que iba a morir, pero ese instinto nato de luchar ante la muerte, de defender tu vida con uñas y dientes era muy difícil de domar, buscaba levantar sus piernas,no sabía para que, pero necesitaba hacer algo.

El crujido de la cuerda lo hizo detenerse, estaba acelerando su muerte en lugar de evitarla, se sintió como esos dibujos animados, donde luego de cometer una burrada, el protagonista de la misma se imaginaba con cara de burro.

Sintió una conmoción alla arriba, pero un nuevo crujido hizo que desistiera de espiar.

Elita había llegado, había salido a buscarlo al ver que se demoraba en llegar, y por algún instinto maternal llegó hasta él.

Starscream estaba que no cabía en si de gozo, al igual que su cable de interfaz en su pecho; Elita había caido en su trampa, la fembot, al verlo cortar con sadismo y satisfacción la cuerda, se acercó corriendo a rescatar a su hijo y activó unos láser, los cuales a su vez hicieron que se dispararan unas de cuerdas de energon sobre Elita.

Asegurandose de que la fembot estaba bien atada, subió al mechling, le excitaba aun más tener expectadores, y más si estos sufrian.

Los brazos de RollerBlade cayeron a sus costados, inerte y chorreando energon, le ardían y pulsaban, quería llorar de desesperación, ese asqueroso había atrapado a su madre.

-ahora verás lo que le hará el poderoso Starscream a tu creadora.-rió Starscream relamiendose.-la escucharas gemir y pedir más, oh si.-una retorcida idea llegó a su procesador.-pídeme que me una a ti, ruega por mi cable de interfaz fembot.-ordenó Starscream.-o verás sufrir a tu creación.-dicho esto rasgó el pecho de RollerBlade con su espada.

RollerBlade ahogó un grito, sería fuerte por Elita, no le daría motivos para acceder a los deseos de ese lunático.

-deso tu cable de interfaz.-RollerBlade se quería morir.-hazme tuya Starscream.-murmuró Elita.

-¡no! Mamá no lo hagas.-le gritó a su madre.

-cállate.-Starscream le golpeó el rostro.-repite lo que dijiste dulzura, tu hijo no me dejó oirte.

-¡deseo tu cable de interfaz, hazme tuya maldito seeker!

-mejor, mmmm cumpliré tus deseos.-y haciendo una reverencia, en burla de Elita, se le acercó lascivo.-se buena y esto acabará con el menor dolor posible.

Elita temblaba, había pasado noches enteras en compañía de ese lunático, había cometido con ella todas las aberraciones posibles, ¡incluso había grabado holovideos!

RollerBlade quería cerrar sus ópticos, pero sentía que si lo hacía estaba abandonando a su madre.

Starscream besó a Elita y la forzó a aceptar su lengua, jugueteó con ella dentro de su cavidad bucal durante minutos.

-ahora mi lengua te dará placer.-a la fuerza abrió las placas pectorales de la fembot y lamió hambriento cada circuito íntimo, Elita luchaba para no gemir, para evitar darle el gusto a Starscream de oirla gemir de placer.-no te contengas dulzura.-la mano de Starscream recorrió el cuerpo de Elita, deteniendose en su entrepierna, Starscream era un gran conocedor del cuerpo femenino, sabía exactamente donde estaban los nodos, sensores y circuitos sensibles al tacto; acarició con la punta de sus dedos el lugar exacto y se vió recompensado, Elita soltó un largo gemido.

RollerBlade luchaba por soltarse, pero sus brazos no respondían, sus piernas apenas se movían debido al peso que tenian sujeto.

-no es tan dificil preciosa.-rió Starscream.-ahora, limpia mi cable de interfaz y dame placer, y ni se te ocurra morderme o mato al mechling.

El cable de interfaz de Starscream estaba sucio de maloliente grasa, culpa de los drones de placer y de él mismo, lo había dejado ensuciar para humillar a Elita con el.

Con asco Elita recibió el cable en su boca, la grasa estaba vieja e incluso en algumas zonas estaba solidificada casi por completo, le dieron arcadas y vomitó.

-Aaggghhh sucia fembot.-Starscream arremetió a golpes contra la pobre Elita.-mira como lo ensuciaste, asi te lo meteré maldita.-Starscream la pateó, le sujetó el rostro y se lo pasó por el suelo.-limpia estúpida, ¿cómo le das placer a Prime? ¿cómo siquiera cumples con tus obligaciones femeninas? Jajaja seguro que ni limpias, obvio Prime usa a sus lacayos.

-no usa a nadie maldito asqueroso.-lloró RollerBlade.-deja a mi madre bastardo.

-pobrecito, ¿aun eres virgen? Jajaja dejame arreglar eso, que mejor forma de perder tu virginidad que tomando a tu propia madre.-Starscream se acercó a RollerBlade y buscó soltar las placas de su pecho, el mechling peleó como pudo, incluso mordió la mano de Starscream.-¡Aa! ¿asi agradeces el favor? Malagradecido.-Starscream empujó la cabeza de joven contra el suelo.-muere.

-STARSCREAM DETENTE AHORA MISMO.-Optimus Prime llegó volando, usando su modo super, y aterrizó dando una patada al sorprendido seeker.

RollerBlade creía estar viendo un espejismo, el golpe en su cabeza no era para menos, incluso los informes de errores habían desaparecido, y las cosas empezaban a hacerse borrosas en los bordes ¿o era porque lo que estaba viendo eran nubes? No había visto a su padre pasar volando sobre el.

El cable de interfaz de Starscream colgaba lánguido ahora por el miedo, Optimus no dejó siquiera que se arreglara y golpeó el mismisimo cable, Starscream cayó al suelo aullando de dolor, Optimus tomó el cable rudamente entre sus manos y usando la propia espada de Starscream se lo cortó, el energon manchó la máscara de batalla de Optimus.

Starscream se quedó sin vocalizador ya para gritar, del muñon de cable brotaba una cascada de energon, y lo peor era que ya había público, uno a uno los autobots aparecían, lo miraban con desprecio y pasaban de largo, dispuestos a socorrer a Elita y a RollerBlade.

Optimus soltó a Elita y le limpió el rostro con cuidado, abrazó a la temblorosa fembot con firmeza.

-no permitas que te vuelva a encerrar en ti misma amor, yo estoy aquí y te cuidaré siempre, no lo olvides.-finalizó sus palabras con un gran beso a su sparkmate. Luego fijó su atención en el agonizante decepticon, soltó a Elita y se dirigió hacia Starscream.

-mira hasta donde caiste Optimus Prime.-escupió Starscream ronco.

-no tan bajo como tu.-Optimus disparó al infortunado seeker dejandolo fuera de combate, no lo mataría, sabía que para cualquier mecha vivir sin cable de interfaz sería una horrible tortura, y la muerte, era una salida fácil, para todos los crímenes de Starscream.

RollerBlade era atendido por Redalert, deseaba no sentir más dolor ya, que todo acabara, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y sollozó abatido, Snarl y Lion Braker lo consolaban acariciandolo con sus cabezas.

-Roller, sabes que tengo que ponerlos en su lugar para trasladarte ¿no? Y no te puedo sedar hasta evaluar el golpe en tu cabeza y para ello necesito llevarte a la base.-aquellas palabras, dichas en un tono profesional, le cayeron como plomo, ¿acaso aun debía dolerle más?.-tranquilo, solo será un segundo.-le aseguró Redalert soltandolo y dejándolo en brazos de Hot Shot y Wing Saber.

RollerBlade sintió las firmes manos de Redalert sujetando su brazo derecho, lo que siguió no quizo recordarlo nunca, solo sabía que había gritado y pateado y que había dolido como el infierno mismo, y aun faltaba su brazo izquierdo, Evac y Snarl le sujetaron las piernas, y Override le había sujetado la cabeza.

-concentrate en mi, vamos, olvida donde estas.-eso era algo difícil, más aun cuando sentía el firme agarre de Redalert en su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo lo intentó, se concentró en los azules ópticos de Override, e intentó olvidar lo que vendría a continuación.

Y si, aun le dolió, tanto como su brazo derecho, pero sólo las lagrimas lo evidenciaron, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar. Escuchó a lo lejos un "buen chico" de parte de Redalert y luego un "no te duermas, ya vamos a la base". Y fue lo que más le costó, no dormirse, todo su cuerpo lo estaba deseando, pero de hacerlo, con ese golpe en su procesador, podía quedar en coma para siempre.

Cuando finalmente pudo dormir, Redalert lo ayudó con uno de sus sedantes, el mechling solo sonrió agotado, hasta respirar para refrigerarse era cansado.

-recarga un poco hermanito, me encargaré de cuidarte.-le prometió el médico con una sonrisa.

RollerBlade soñó, si, soñó con esa chica de la mañana, la que causó todo, debía enamorarla, debía hacerla feliz, pero, el era un mecha, no un humano, "si eres humano" le dijo su procesador, "prometí no serlo más" se dijo,"entonces, la perderás y será de otro" continuó su procesador, "cállate y dejame recargar" gruñó, ya decidiría luego que haría con esa chica, lo primero era recargar y recuperarse, "aaaa pero si te demoras, algún otro será su dueño", siguió la voz en sueños.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19:ser o no ser

Starscream volvió como pudo junto a Megatron, este furioso por su desobediencia le dio la paliza de su vida, Starscream aterrado le rogó piedad mostrandole el muñon que ahora era su cable de interfaz.

-máteme si lo desea, no quiero sufrir más.-lloró.-o deme suficiente energon para regenerarme y darle a Prime su merecido.

-jajaja lo que yo le daré a Prime serán mi sincera gratitud jajaja.-rió Megatron viendo el vulgar muñón.-no Starscream, te mantendré vivo, eso le enseñará a los demás a obedecerme, tal vez algún ciclo decida devolverte tu cable de interfaz jajaja.

Los demás decepticones se destornillaban de la risa, Starscream, el poderoso, sádico y super dotado seeker había perdido su cable de interfaz, había perdido lo que tanto orgullo y placer le daba.

-oye Screamer, ¿eres ahora una femme?.-se burló Ransack.

-pero no es una linda femme.-lo secundó Crumblezone.-es fea jajaja.

Starscream solo quería largarse a su habitación, pero Megatron lo tenía encañonado, bajo una silenciosa amenaza que le indicaba que debía seguir ahí, sirviendo de payaso para sus compañeros de armas.

RollerBlade aun estaba en cama, no era para menos lo que le había pasado, Optimus y Elita le acompañaban todo el día, el mechling estaba ocupado pensando, decidiendo, ¿cómo enamoraría a esa linda chica? Y luego ¿cómo le presentaría a su "singular" familia? Rió divertido, arrancando miradas de preocupación de Optimus y Redalert, si, sería algo divertido, seguro se desmayaría, y ahí estaría el para rescatarla. Luego recordaba al maldito Starscream, lo que planeaba hacer con él y su madre y temblaba de rabia e impotencia ¿y si Optimus no hubiera llegado a rescatarlos? No quería ni pensar.

Optimus y Elita tuvieron que salir un momento, ciertos mechas ya estaban causando estragos, además necesitaban un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos, y a su hijo no parecía importarle si estaban o no con él.

RollerBlade sintió que Redalert colocaba una bandeja cerca suyo, decidió espiar su contenido, mal echo, la bandeja tenía una gran cantidad de agujas, inyecciones, preocupado vió que su hermano preparaba más, en eso Jetfire entró a la medbay, le tocaba su chequeo de rutina.

Feliz por tener compañía RollerBlade le sonrió, Jetfire le devolvió el saludo y se acercó al mechling, pero al ver tal cantidad de inyecciones, casi se enrreda con sus propios pies para salir corriendo de ahí, RollerBlade lo miró angustiado, ahora nadie estaba con él.

-Jetfire nunca cambia.-dijo Redalert acercandose.-y no se como hará pero para este chequeo le toca una actualización de sus antivirus.

-pero el es un mecha (adulto), ¿por qué no se comporta como tal?-preguntó RollerBlade.

-y tu eres un mechling, y estas temblando como un sparkling.-señaló Redalert.

-¿yo? No... Es solo que estado mucho tiempo sin moverme.-se excusó RollerBlade.

-si claro, y yo me gradué ayer, vamos has que esto sea fácil y rápido.-Redalert extendió la mano hacia el mechling.-dame tu brazo.

-esto... Redalert ¿por qué son tantas?-preguntó el chico negandose a dar su brazo.

-porque no las recibiste siendo un sparkling o un youngling, de echo durabas tan poco tiempo transformado que no importaba, nadie pesca un virus en su procesador tan rápido, pero ahora como decidiste ser un transformer todo el tiempo debes cuidarte como uno, asi que, dame tu brazo y no te muevas.-maldiciendo para sus adentros, ¿por qué demonios decidió ser transformer?, y suspirando RollerBlade le dió el brazo al médico.

Y si, le dolió, aquello era molesto, no solo era el pinchazo sino que el programa al bajar a su sistema le escocía, a la quinta vacuna le dolió la cabeza.

-humm creo que continuaré luego, tu procesador aun es muy joven como para manejar tantos antivirus a la vez, descansa un poco RollerBlade, luego continuamos.-Redalert empujó con suavidad a su hermano de vuelta a la cama.-si te sigues sintiendo mal me avisas, voy a llamar a Jetfire, no puede esconderse todo el día.

Al menos esto será entretenido pensó RollerBlade acariciando su brazo distraido, pronto Jetfire llegó, caminando lentamente y con una cara de condenado a muerte, si, había vivido tanto tiempo con los autobots que hasta conocía las expresiones de Jetfire, Redalert lo hizo acostarse en una cama y activó el escaner, hizo reparaciones menores mientras llegaban los resultados.

-estas en perfecto estado amigo mio.-dijo palmeando el hombro de Jetfire, se alejó un momento para buscar el antivirus.

Jetfire aprovechó para intentar salir de la medbay, pero Redalert se le haía adelantado, había cerrado con llave, RollerBlade rió ante aquella escena, Jetfire luchando con la puerta como si su vida se fuera en ello.

-Primus Jetfire comportate como un mecha.-Redalert también reia.-solo es un pinchazo, nada serio, vamos.

Pero Jetfire no atendía razones, se alejaba todo lo que podía del médico.

-Jetfire, no me hagas llamar a Optimus.-amenazó Redalert.

Finalmente Jetfire se dejó vacunar, aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto, gritó de dolor y se marchó con cara de cachorrito mojado.

-jajaja de verdad que ustedes son todo un caso.-rió RollerBlade.

Finalmente Redalert le dio el alta, RollerBlade fue a su cuarto y regresó a su forma humana, al diablo su promesa de ser solo transformer, buscaría a la chica.

Estaba refatal, su rostro estaba cubierto por barba, su cabello estaba desordenado y olía mal, no le habría asombrado ver pajaros salir del mismo, el brazo donde le habían aplicado las vacunas estaba con algunos moretones y sus muñecas aún evidenciaban el maltrato sufrido.

Se bañó y buscó la manera de disimular sus leves heridas, si, una camisa manga larga ayudaría, se sentía tonto arreglandose tanto para ver a la chica, pero ¿perfume? De verdad estaba loco, concluyó peinando su cabello húmedo.

Tras asegurarse de que ni Optimus ni Elita estaban cerca el joven salió de la base, se transformó en RollerBlade y se dirigió a la ciudad, a esas horas la chica debía estar saliendo de la escuela.

Mientras esperaba, muchas dudas llenaron su procesador, ¿qué le diría?, ¿lo aceptaría?, finalmente la vió, se dirigió hacia un callejón y se transformó en humano, corriendo la alcanzó.

Iba llorando, aquella linda chica estaba llorando, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso frente a ella, Primus de cerca era aun más hermosa.

-¿por qué una linda dama como tu esta llorando?.-preguntó, la chica se detuvo y lo observó.-Eso no esta bien.-sentenció Alex tendiendole la mano.

-dejame en paz tonto, todos los hombres son tontos.-rugió ella dandole una cachetada.

-auch, ¡oye!.-Alex la miró entristecido, ¡había fallado! Ya seguro no lo querría ver más, la chica siguió su camino, y solo volteó a verlo un segundo.

-¡oh!-algo vió la chica en sus ojos, algun noble y puro destello.-lo siento, me llamó Alice.

-yo Alex.-sorprendido por el cambio de actitud Alex caminó a su lado.

-perdoname, tuve una pelea con mi ex.-sollozó.-es un idiota.

-¿por qué no nos sentamos me cuentas con más calma?-invitó Alex.-conosco un gran sitio en las montañas rocosas.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, Alex la había llevado a su lugar favorito, detrás de la oculta base autobot, donde se veía el ocaso iluminar cada montaña, y darle un tono y una sombra diferente a cada una. En su compañía Alice olvidó a su ex, y descubrió que Alex era huerfano como ella, que había sido adoptado por una gran familia que vivía cerca.

-te los presentaré algún día.-prometió el, su cabello brillaba con la poca luz que quedaba.

-esperaré con ansias.-Alice tomó la mano de Alex.-prometeme que no te irás de mi vida.-era tan frágil, su corazón era frágil, muy fácil de lastimar.

-lo prometo.-el con su otra mano cubrió la de la chica y esta con su mano libre rozó su antebrazo.-auch jejeje, no toques ahí.

-ahora me dirás que practicas algún arte marcial y estas lleno de moretones.-rió la joven arremangandolo.-por dios, ¿que te pasó? ¿te maltratan?-preguntó ansiosa la chica viendo las muñecas de Alex.

-no, no, mis padres son los mejores, solo tuve un accidente, me puse a hacer de Houdini y las cuerdas me lastimaron.-mintió.

-si tu lo dices.-Alice no sonó convencida.-cielos, debo ir al orfanato ya, sino encontraré las puertas cerradas.

-te llevo, solo deja busque mi auto.-Alex corrió hacia un saliente de roca y ahí ocultó se transformó, y activo su clon-holograma.-sube.

-¿este-este-este es tu auto?-asombrada la chica subió.

-si, jejeje, mi hermano Jet me lo recomendó.-dijo Alex arrancando.

-cuentame de tus hermanos.-pidió la chica.

-pues, son muchos jajaja, Snarl y Leo son los más salvajes, Red es muy sobreprotector y se encarga de cuidarnos a todos, es médico, mmmm Evac, fue quien me encontró cuando bebe...-Alex guardó silencio con nostalgia, Alice reia ante los nombres.

-¿y tus padres?

-se llaman Optimus y Elita.-Alice se sorprendió de tales nombres.-son extranjeros.-dijo Alex rapidamente.

-ya me di cuenta, aquí es.-dijo señalando un lúgubre edificio.-¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro.-prometió Alex.

Al volver a la base recibió el peor regaño de su vida, Optimus y Elita estaban que volcaban la base patas arriba buscandolo, y resultaba que el estaba por ahí paseando, Alex apenas escuchaba, estaba en su propio mundo romántico, planeaba ya lo que haría al día siguiente. Furiosos Optimus y Elita dejaron de hablarle al joven mechling, viendo que le entraba por un audio y le salía por el otro.

-lo siento, papá, mamá, es solo que... Conocí a una gran chica hoy.-dijo embobado.

Suspirando Optimus le ordenó.

-ve a tu cuarto, Primus no se que haremos contigo.-caminando junto a Elita Optimus se alejó de su hijo, ¿quien lo entendía? Quería ser transformer y se enamoraba de una humana.

Hot Shot fue a la habitación de RollerBlade y le pidió todos los detalles, gustozo lo ayudó a planear la siguiente cita.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:operación romance

Alex estaba muy atento a lo que le decía Hot Shot, después de todo el tenía a Override ¿no? ¿O era al revez? Solo sabía que desde que había tenido consciencia de si mismo esos dos estaban juntos, siempre, eran inseparables, tal vez demasiado, recordó divertido algo que presenció de niño.

Flashback

Tenía 6 años, jugaba divertido con su bicicleta, recién Optimus le había quitado las ruedas de seguridad y estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo, y para demostrarlo iba y venía por toda la base en bicicleta.

Decidió que estaba aburrido de pasear siempre por el mismo lugar asi que se aventuró hacia el área de almacenamiento, aquel lugar era un tanto espeluznante, aquí y allá se veían sombras, estaba empezando a asustarse cuando los escuchó, eran ruidos muy extraños, estaba empezando a reunir aire para gritar cuando escuchó la voz de Hot Shot.

-¿quieres más?-un gemido contestó aquella pregunta, ¿que estaba haciendo su hermano oculto ahí? Y ¿qué eran esos ruidos?.

Curioso se acercó a ver, Override estaba sobre Hot Shot y le devoraba la boca, y Hot Shot tenía sus ópticos apagados gimiendo sonoramente, y de su pecho, ¡Override estaba comiendose a su hermano mayor y chupandole la energía!.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ¡papá! ¡mamá!-lloró el niño, antes de que Hot Shot u Override pudieran darse cuenta y calmarlo Optimus apareció, casi como si se hubiera materializado ahí mismo.-¡papa! Override se comía a Hot Shot snif snif.

Optimus solo se dio vuelta tapandole la vista al pequeño.

-arréglense y preséntense en mi oficina dentro de dos horas, hablaremos seriamente sobre esto.-dijo con voz seria.

-papá, ¿Override se comía a Hot Shot?

-no hijo, estaban ejem estaban.-el gran lider de los autobots tenía problemas con cierta palabra.-estaban.-Alex lo veía con grandes ojos curiosos.-estaban teniendo una sesión de interfaz.

-¿qué es eso?-preguntó Alex mirandolo aun más curioso.

-pues... Cuando un mecha y una femme se quieren mucho pero mucho, mucho, él la toma entre sus brazos y...

-¿y?-Alex no se perdía palabra.

-pues con gran respeto el rebela su camara de chispa y ella la de él...

-¿en ese orden siempre?-preguntó el niño.

-no, puede ser que uno solo abra las dos, pues...-Optimus estaba empezando a sudar refrigerante,

¿cómo le explicaba el deseo a un niño?-bueno, entonces él...-aaahhh pero el niño necesitaba saber anatomía cybertroniana, delegaría el resto de la tarea a Redalert.

El pobre Redalert se vió asediado por las preguntas del niño, pero tras explicarle lo básico sobre anatomía cybertroniano lo regresó con su padre. Optimus apenado tuvo que explicarle todo sobre la interfaz. Pero Hot Shot y Override la pasaron peor, estuvieron apenados con Optimus y Elita durante semanas.

Fin flashback

Sonriendo Alex siguió planeando su cita.

-debes mostrarle lo poderoso de tu motor.-dijo Hot Shot.-a las chicas les gusta la velocidad.

-¿entonces me transformo?

-claro, y la paseas por un terreno que sea algo escabroso jejeje hará que te abrase.-dijo Hot Shot con un guiño.

-mmmmm, ¿estas seguro?

-claro, vamos las chicas son chicas, solo has lo que te dije y la tendrás rendida a tus pies.-rió Hot Shot.

-mmmm ¿y luego?

-dedícale algo de música, por cierto Optimus no te dejará salir, la pasó feo hoy.

-tienes que ayudarme Hot Shot, por favor, debo verla.-los ojos de Alex brillaban frebiles.

-esta bien, esta bien, te cubriré.-se resignó Hot Shot reconociendo en los ojos de su hermanito el mismo brillo que el tenía en los suyos al conocer a Override.

A la tarde siguiente Hot Shot se encerró en la habitación de su hermano y fingió ser este, colocó la música preferida de Alex a todo dar.

Optimus y Elita se quedaron tranquilos, escuchaban el escándalo de su hijo y creían estaba en la base.

Alex se arregló dos veces, como humano y como transformer, pulio y sacó brillo a su armadura y se bañó dos veces, en aceite y en agua.

Aquella tarde fue un absoluto desastre, su velocidad y la potencia de su "auto" no agradaron a Alice quien gritó y pataleó durante todo el paseo, viendo que no funcionaba su plan RollerBlade se detuvo, intentó poner música suave para calmarla pero Alice bajó aterrada.

-¡estas loco! ¿quieres matarme?-se echó a llorar.-cuando te dije que mi corazón era débil no mentía Alex.

-¿a qué te referías entonces?-preguntó aterrado.

-sufro del corazón, Alex, tengo una enfermedad gave, ¡puedo morir en cualquier momento y tu me das estos sustos! No quiero verte más, llevame a casa y desaparece de mi vida.-pidió la chica.

Sintiendose lo peor del mundo RollerBlade regresó a la base, Hot Shot lo recibió dispuesto a escuchar lo bien que había salido la cita, pero solo recibió un golpe de parte de RollerBlade.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó Hot Shot dolido.

-todo salió mal por tu culpa, casi la mato.-lloró RollerBlade peleando con Hot Shot.-¡ella casi muere!.

Optimus y Elita escucharon la pelea y se acercaron corriendo, Scavenger y Landmine retenían a ambos mechas, RollerBlade luchaba con Landmine ferozmente para que lo soltara y poder seguir golpeando, fuera de si, a Hot Shot, este de su parte solo se dejaba agarrar por Scavenger, estaba mareado por los golpes.

-¡RollerBlade! Detente.-ordenó Optimus tomandolo de las manos.

-Alice, ella, casi muere por su culpa ARRRGGGHHHH.-RollerBlade estaba enloquecido.

Optimus estaba confundido, Alex no había salido ¿o si? ¿qué había pasado?, luego tendría las respuestas, ahora lo importante era calmar al joven.

-Optimus, RollerBlade esta sufriendo, ama como transformer y ama como humano, no puede separar corazón y chispa porque son una sola cosa.-explicó Evac.-siente miedo de perder a su amada, como mecha y como humano.

-RollerBlade, ¿la amas?-le preguntó Optimus.

-más que mi vida.-afirmó el chico dejando de luchar.

-entonces, cuéntale la verdad, traela.-cedió Optimus.

-ella, ella esta enferma, puede morir en cualquier momento.-lloró RollerBlade.-hoy le di un gran susto, y me dejó, no quiere verme más, y ni siquiera eramos novios, soy un fracaso, destruí mi relación a la segunda cita, y lastime a mi hermano culpandolo de todo.-RollerBlade perdió su transformación y cayó dormido a los pies de Optimus.

Optimus exigió una explicación, Hot Shot se la dio, Optimus no sabía si reir o sentir pena, ¿a quién había acudido su hijo en busca de consejos amorosos?, lo observó dormir en brazos de Elita, se acercó y le retiró el cabello del rostro, lo llevaba demasiado largo para su gusto, pero era su hijo, su pequeño, ya estaba crecido, y su chispa buscaba compañera y su corazón un igual.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:dos corazones un amor.

Aquello era fatal, Alex se sentía dividido, era dos hombres en uno, peleando por una mujer, se transformaba buscando alivio y sólo encontraba una chispa enfebrecida, que buscaba una compañera.

Enloquecido salió a medianoche de la base, sin saber como, atravezó el bosque y las calles, cansado llegó al orfanato donde vivía la chica que tanto amaba.

Se transformó, y espió con cuidado por las ventanas, pronto la ubicó, estaba sola e inconsciente en una habitación, conectada a muchas máquinas, un doctor salía en aquellos momentos, negando con la cabeza, de la habitación.

Usando su visor logró leer el informe que dejó el médico sobre la cama, "diagnóstico reservado" decía, casi una sentencia de muerte.

Aterrado, abrió la ventana, su chispa le decía que esa era su pareja, pero cierta parte más rádical le decía que aquella chica jamás se interfazaria con él.

Acallando las voces que peleaban en su chispa, alargó la mano y con cuidado tomó a la chica, desconectandola de cada máquina, antes de que el reconocido Piiiiiiii del sensor de latidos cardíacos atrayera al doctor, RollerBlade se transformó en su modo vehículo, corriendo con cuidado de no despertar a la inconsciente Alice.

Llegó a la base y Evac lo recibió.

-vaya, se que Optimus cedió para que la trajeras aquí chico pero, ¿no es un poco tarde?-Evac miró asombrado cuando RollerBlade se transformó y colocó con cuidado a Alice en su mano.

-esta muriendo Evac.-dijo RollerBlade conmocionado.-no podía dejarla sola, mi chispa me impulsó a salir y buscarla.

-vaya, casi parece un sparkbond.-murmuró Evac.-llevala donde Redalert, quizas haga algo.-siguió a su hermanito a la medbay.

Redalert revisó a la joven, pero negó con la cabeza, de forma muy similar a la del galeno del orfanato.

-lo siento RollerBlade, no sobrevivirá, su corazón esta fallando, ya no envía casi sangre al cerebro, nada se esta oxigenando en su cuerpo.-Redalert miraba con pena a la chica, los humanos tenían vidas tan cortas y frágiles, y muchos morían tan jóvenes.

-no lo hará, no puede hacerlo.-RollerBlade cayó de rodillas llorando, apretaba su pecho, en un vano intento de calmar el dolor que sufría su chispa, su otra mano acariciaba el pálido rostro de Alice, ni siquiera la había besado, solo llevaban dos citas, pero el amor era tan innegable con la existencia de Primus mismo.

Evac y Redalert solo lo miraban con pena, su pequeño hermano estaba sufriendo mucho, ¿para que lo habían salvado?, ¿por qué debía sufrir así?

-no esta muerta.-rugió de pronto RollerBlade, era tan sencilla la solución, que se sorprendió de no haber ido primero hacia la habitación P-5.

Ante los asombrados ojos de Evac y Redalert, RollerBlade agarró con cuidado a Alice y casi salió volando de la habitación.

-se donde va.-murmuró Evac.

-ojalá la salve.-dijo Redalert.

RollerBlade patinó al llegar a la pierta y sin pensarlo entró, dejandose caer hasta que los tentáculos de luz lo atraparon.

-veo que disfrutas del don que te otorgué.-dijo Primus.

-por favor Primus te lo suplico sálvala. RollerBlade depositó con cuidado a Alice en un tentáculo de Primus, la luz azulada solo la hacía ver más enferma.

-¿por qué debería, acaso su vida es más valiosa que la de los humanos que mueren ahora por guerras, enfermedades o vejez?

-es valiosa para mi Primus, siento que sin ella mi chispa, tu regalo, dejaría de latir.-dijo RollerBlade ansioso.

-es una simple humana Alex, lo sabes bien, una humana especial para ti, pero que nunca te llenará como mecha.

-eso lo sé, pero no me importa, no me importa abandonar la vida casi eterna de un transformer por ella, si es preciso dejaré de transformarme y viviré como humano a su lado, hasta que ambos, muramos, COMO SIMPLES HUMANOS.-RollerBlade no quería gritar pero sabía, por sus sensores, que el corazón de Alice daba sus últimos y débiles latidos.

-eres capaz de eso y más, lo veo en tu chispa.-un tentáculo tocó su pecho.-la salvaré, sera una fembot.

Ante la asombrada mirada de RollerBlade, Alice se convirtió en

Una bellísima fembot de color dorado y blanco.

-llévala con tu médico, la afección de su corazón la padece su chispa, pero en transformers, es posible salvarla con una sencilla operación.-aconsejó Primus.

-eso haré.-dijo RollerBlade tomandola en brazos.-gracias Primus, estaré en deuda contigo siempre.

-no te preocupes joven amigo, no te preocupes.-respondió Primus.

Redalert miró con asombro a la bella femme, sin embargo se puso manos a la obra y empezó a operarla, bajo la inquisitiva y desesperada mirada de RollerBlade.

Tras horas de exhaustiva operación, ya casi toda la población de la base estaba curioseando,Alice estaba lista.

-Alice, soy yo, RollerBlade, digo Alex.-dijo RollerBlade acariciandola con ternura.

Los ópticos de la fembot parpadearon un poco al encenderse, su mirada revelaba confusión, como humana no tenía un procesador que al despertar le dijera "sistemas al 100%".

-aaaaaa! ¿qué me hicieron?-todas las películas de ciencia ficción y de gente mutante pasaron frente a sus ojos.

-tranquila.-dijo aquel robot que tanto se parecía a Alex, vamos que hasta el color de su cabeza era similar a su cabello.-te lo explicaré todo.

Hicieron falta dos horas para explicarle todo a la asustada chica, pero pareció ilusionarse al saber que podía volver a su forma humana y que para mayor alegría no estaría enferma.

La historia de aquellos robots, autobots, le pareció de lo más triste, y gustosa accedió a ayudarlos, después de todo eran la familia adoptiva de su, ahora novio.

-¿somos novios?-preguntó atontado RollerBlade.

-por supuesto.-Alice cerró aquellas palabras con un dulce beso.

Todos se quedaron anonadados, muchos estaban algo celosos, pero básicamente felices porque su hermanito al fin era feliz.

-ejem, aun no nos has presentado.-dijo Optimus con una gran sonrisa, Elita les sonreía también.

-este...-RollerBlade aun se recuperaba del sobresalto en su chispa.-Alice, él es Optimus, lider de los autobots y mi padre.

-wao, señor mucho gusto.-dijo ella dándole la mano, Optimus nçse la dio y luego la abrazó con cariño.

-ahora eres hija mia también Alice.-dijo soltándola.

-ejem papá.-se quejó RollerBlade avergonzado.-y ella es Elita, lider de las fembots guerreras autobots y mi madre.

-eres muy linda, RollerBlade tiene un buen gusto.-dijo Elita abrazandola.

-¡mamá!-RollerBlade quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-hijo, tengo razón.

La presentación del resto de los autobots fue parecida, con RollerBlade deseando que se lo tragara la tierra.

-jajaja soy Croswise, el cazador de mounstruos, para servir a damiselas indefensas como tu.-dijo con un guiño.

-jijiji.-rió tontamente la joven.

-soy Jetfire, segundo al mando y más vale que te comportes.

-conmigo tienes un valiente corazón de león, literalmente.-rió Lion Braker.

Cuando finalmente todo acabó y Redalert los echó de la medbay, RollerBlade y Alice tuvieron un tiempo a solas, por recomendación del médico Alice debía evitar su forma humana durante unos dias, hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada.

Alice se recostó en el pecho del mecha y RollerBlade la abrazó, de esa manera ambos cabían en la camilla.

-es raro.-dijo ella.-aquí no hay tanto prejuicio con respecto a dejarnos dormir juntos.

-son transformers, en su planeta es perfectamente normal.-aclaró RollerBlade.

-acaso ellos ¿no...?

-si lo hacen.-rió RollerBlade entendiendo el sentido de la pregunta.-se le llama interfaz y no tiene nada que ver con dormir juntos, al menos no en el sentido terrestre.

-ya veo.-Alice se veía preocupada.

-tranquila, ya sabrás lo que es, luego.-dijo RollerBlade pícaramente besando el cuello de la fembot.

-jijiji, no es eso, es que quiero un nombre de transformer, asi como tu, cuando eres humano te llaman Alex, pero transformer te llaman RollerBlade.

-pideles uno a Optimus y Elita, te acaban de adoptar.-rió RollerBlade.

-oye, aauujjjuuumm.-dijo Alice bostezando.-¿cómo se hace para dormir?

-jajaja, se llama recargar, y es como lo harías siendo humana, un poco más automatizado eso si, sientes que poco a poco se desconecta todo.-explicó RollerBlade acariciando el rostro de Alice.-recarga amor.

Un suspiro le indicó que Alice estaba ya en la quinta recarga, RollerBlade deseó que soñara con el.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: transformers no me pertenece :).

Estoy de vuelta ^^ si, es imperdonable perderse 3 meses, pero con la universidad y la vida como tal, no encontre la inspiración para escribrir y continuar este fic de transformers, Guest me honra te hayas leido mi fic en un día, ojala lo sigas a pesar del tiempo que falte.

Capítulo 22:de nombres y felicidad

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad en la base autobot, se habían planteado una nueva gran misión, buscar un nuevo hogar, un nuevo planeta virgen para recuperar su sociedad desde las cenizas.

-usaremos la Lemuriah, es la más veloz de todas.-opinó Hot Shot.

-entonces, ¿se iran?-preguntó Coby.

-debemos encontrar un nuevo hogar Coby, no podemos seguir ocultos en la Tierra, consumiendo sus recursos.-respondió Optimus.-pero les prometo.-continuó dirigiendose a los tres chicos, ahora adultos.-que tan pronto encontremos un nuevo hogar, seran los primeros en visitarlo, podrán pasar el vacaciones o ir cuando lo deseen con nosotros.

-pero no saben cuanto tiempo les tomará encontrar un nuevo planeta, o si lo haran.-dijo Lory al borde del llanto.

-el universo esta lleno de planetas Lory, no nos será dificil localizar un planeta habitable, y con los puentes espaciales generados por el cierre Omega, podrás visitar a Override y a Scourge cuando quieras.-dijo Hot Shot.

-es cierto, vamos chicos, los volveremos a ver.-animó Bud sonriendo.

-igual los extrañaremos grandulones.-dijo Coby abrazando a Lory con pesar.-intenten encontrarlo antes de la boda, se que no es el mejor momento pero...Lory y yo nos casaremos pronto.-anunció.

-¿en serio? Genial hermano.-soltó Bud.

-felicitaciones chicos, hacen una linda pareja.-dijo Override.

-cuidado con lastimarla enano.-amenazó Scourge.

Y asi fue como empezaron los preparativos para el gran viaje, un nuevo hogar les esperaba en algún rincon de la galaxia, y debían encontrarlo y volver a tiempo para la boda, se lo debían a sus amigos.

RollerBlade corría de acá para allá llevando suministros a la Lemuriah, para el, ya la Tierra no era un hogar, su lugar estaba con los autobots, con la gran familia a la que ahora pertenecía en cuerpo y chispa, no pertenecía a la Tierra, con todas esas personas de mal, capaces de opacar el bien.

-maldición.-soltó al recordar al tipejo que ayudo a concebirlo.

-¿pasa algo hermanito?-le preguntó LionBraker preocupado.

-si...solo me cayó algo en el pie.-mintió RollerBlade.

-ehhh, bueno, igual si necesitas hablar, estoy por aquí enano.-dijo dandole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

"hermano, soy un autobot, no soy humano, no más, pero... ¿puedo renunciar a mis raices? Nací en este lugar, ¿puedo irme así como así?"

-hola amor.-Alice se le acercó y le dio un beso, aun no encontraba su nombre autobot, le estaba costando bastante, pero aun así pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo como transformer, después de pasar casi toda su vida humana como una frágil chica enfermiza el contraste y el cambio le agradaban, y por sobre todas las cosas, todo lo que descubría con Alex y con RollerBlade, cada sensación era diferente, un autobot sentía de manera muy distinta a un humano una caricia o un beso, era embriagante el contraste de sensaciones y le gustaba descubrir cada mínimo detalle.

-hola Alice.-contestó RollerBlade aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Alice...¿qué sientes sobre dejar la Tierra?-soltó RollerBlade.

-¿yo? Francamente me entristece es mi hogar ¿sabes?, pero ya no hay nada que me ate a él, mi familia se deshizo de mi al saber de mi enfermedad y no quiero saber nada de ellos, yo no creo que puedas llamar hogar a un lugar donde has sufrido y te han abandonado a tu suerte.-contestó Alice con vehemencia.

-eso mismo pensé yo, pero... Por mis venas corre sangre, soy humano, por más que odie compartir mis genes con un bueno para nada, soy humano y este es mi hogar...-continuó RollerBlade.-¿por qué es tan sencillo para ti Alice?

-supongo que ya me decidí RollerBlade, acepté mi humanidad, pero ahora soy una autobot, creo que somos hijos de ambos mundos, y como tal debemos ver un hogar tanto en la Tierra como en el planeta que encontremos para acentarnos.-explicó Alice para finalizar con un beso.-solo piensalo amor, debo irme, Redalert y Jetfire estaban corriendo por la base y Optimus me pidió que averiguara cual era el problema.

-lo más seguro es que a Jetfire le toque algún antivirus jajaja.-sonrió RollerBlade.

-en ese caso ire a ver si puedo ayudar.-Alice se alejó sonriendo.

RollerBlade sonrió hasta verla desaparecer, borró su falsa sonrisa y continuó ensimismado, aun no entendía ni identificaba lo que deseaba.

Horas después ya todo lo necesario estaba a bordo de la Lemuriah, las despedidas habían concluido, y había llegado el momento del despegue.

Coby estaba decidido a seguir con sus sueños, aun si no volvía a ver a los autobots, él se convertiría en un gran ingeniero, estaba a punto de lograrlo de echo, solo le faltaban unos meses para acabar el doctorado.

Bud, el aprendió que no sólo el optimismo valía para lograr algo, que el bien no siempre triunfaba, que muchas cosas eran en vano, había perdido su inocencia hacía mucho, y no lograba terminar lo que empezaba, sin embargo empezaba a sentar cabeza de a poco.

Lory solo había afianzado sus sentimientos, entendió el gran poder que tenían sus palabras y su valor, estaba decidida a terminar su carretera de psicología y hacer un postgrado en conducta humana.

Los autobots marcharon tranquilos, quizas no tanto por Bud, pero sabían que los otros dos chicos lo ayudarían a salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba.

-sistemas al 100% Optimus.-informó Scattershot.

-todos los sensores en línea señor.-continjó Redalert.

-bien, sacanos de aquí Jetfire.

-como ordene comandante.-La gran nave maniobró al salir del andén, y levantó una gran cantidad de polvo al despegar rápidamente, la potencia de sus motores era tal que las montañas rocosas temblaba a su alrededor.

Finalmente la Lemuriah alcanzó la orbita terrestre y pronto la dejó atrás, en uno de los ventanales traseros una figura solitaria admiraba como la Tierra se empequeñecía a medida que se alejaban.

-supongo...que es mi hogar.-murmuró Alex.

-al fin te diste cuenta hijo.-dijo Optimus saliendo de la penumbra.

-papá, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-el necesario.-respondió Optimus acercandose a Alex.

-¿por qué?-se preguntó Alex.¿por qué yo, entre todos los bebes que abandonan cada año?

-porque estabas destinado a ello, o quizas, fue solo suerte hijo, pero... Me inclino por la opción del destino, sin ti, muchas cosas no habrían sido posibles.-Optimus subió a Alex en su mano.

-te quiero padre.-susurró el joven.

-y yo a ti...mmm ¿no crees que esta muy largo?-opinó el gran autobot señalando la melena de Alex.

-¡Papá!-se quejó el chico.

-¿otra vez molestandolo por su pelo cariño? Es joven, déjale seguir su propio estilo.-dijo Elita entrando a la sala.

-pero Elita...si ya le pasa los hombros!

-a mi me gusta así.-Elita se acercó más a Optimus.-y creo que deberás tolerarlo.

-mmm si, lo toleraré...-Optimus miraba embobado a Elita, siempre lo alteraba el tenerla tan cerca.

-jajaja yo me iré de aquí.-Alex saltó de la mano de Optimus y rapidamente se transformó en RollerBlade.-ire a buscar a Alice, seguro esta con LionBraker y Snarl, le agradan mucho, demasiado.-agregó celoso.

Optimus y Elita lo vieron alejarse y sonrrieron, su pequeño era todo un mecha echo y derecho.

Y así nuevas aventuras y lios amorosos esperaban a los autobots en su nuevo viaje hacia lo desconocido, hacia un nuevo hogar.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: el inicio

Alice entrenaba con Snarl y Lion Braker, le atraia mucho el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y estaba ganando mucha habilidad con rapidez y ello la animaba a superarse; en esos momentos luchaba con Snarl, el la atacó y ella con una suave voltereta esquivó el golpe y contraatacó con una patada a la nuca del lobo.

-jajaja te golpeó una fembot.-se burló Lion Braker.

-no te burles Lio.-Alice saltó sorpresivamente sobre el felino y lo tiró al suelo con una llave.

-uf, Alice creo que me soltaste algun sistema.-se quejó Lion Braker sobandose la cabeza.

-entonces no te burles de Snarl.-sonrió ella ayudandolo a ponerse en pie.

RollerBlade observaba la escena, le encantaba ver como Alice se fortalecía, le agradaba y tranquilizaba saber que ella ahora era capaz de defenderse.

-hola amor.-la saludó.

-¡RollerBlade! ¿Desde cuando estabas observando?-preguntó Alice algo avergonzada, Lion Braker y Snarl se alejaron discretamente del lugar.

-lo suficiente como para saber que ahora eres la Mujer Maravilla.-respondió mientras la tomaba de la cintura.-¿que tal si vamos a darnos una ducha de aceite caliente?

-me encantaría.-respondió Alice.-pero no intentes nada.

En el puente Optimus y un adolorido Jetfire discutian sobre la trayectoria a seguir, la cartografía estelar en el punto hacia donde se dirigían era muy contradictoria.

-somos exploradores Jetfire, debemos adentrarnos en los desconocido, quizas ahí encontremos nuestro hogar.-dijo Optimus con voz profunda.

-sugiero precaución señor, y explorar una zona conocida, quizas a los antiguos cartógrafros se les pasó por alto algun planeta habitable.-opinó Jetfire.

-lo someteremos a votación.-sugirió Optimus y por los alto parlantes anunció.-A LAS 600 HORAS DISCUTIREMOS LA FUTURA TRAYECTORIA DE LA LEMURIAH; POR FAVOR TODO AUTOBOT CUYO PUESTO NO SEA DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA PARA EL FUNCIONAMIENTO DE LA NAVE DEBE PRESENTARSE AL PUENTE.

RollerBlade y Alice escucharon el anuncio y sorrieron, por fin el viaje empezaría de verdad.

-tenemos tres horas para nosotros solos.-dijo Alex entrando a los baños, una gran habitación de blanquisimas paredes, con al menos cinco duchas separadas por tabiques, algunas veces los autobots necesitaban privacidad al bañarse, Alex conocía el motivo. La habitación no solo tenía duchas, también incluia una pequeña piscina.

-me apetece la piscina.-dijo Alice saltando dentro de esta y salpicando a Alex.

-a mi también.-sonrió y acompañó a Alice.-sabes.-dijo mientras le tallaba los hombros con delicadeza.-creo que quiero un cambio de look, cuando salgamos quiero que me cortes el pelo.

-pero...RollerBlade...

-tranquila, no es porque Optimus viva dandome la lata, es solo que.. Siento que lo necesito, al menos para dejar atrás ciertas cosas.-dijo RollerBlade serio.

-mmmm de acuerdo.-asintió Alice.

Tres horas después...

En el puente de la nave se encontraban apretujados unos cincuenta autobots, el resto seguia y participaria en la votación desde sus puestos.

-Autobots, estamos ante una gran dubitativa, y la decisión que tomemos puede alterar nuestro destino radicalmente, es por eso que decidí someterlo a votación, cada autobot es dueño de su destino, y mientras viajamos como un gran equipo el destino del grupo afecta el de la unidad, por eso cada autobot debe dar su opinión sobre el curso a seguir.

1)Seguimos por el espacio conocido buscando algun planeta habitable que hayan pasado por alto los antiguos cartógrafos. O 2)nos adentramos en lo desconocido, explorándolo, cartografiandolo y encontrando nuestro nuevo hogar.

Muchas voces y murmullos llenaron el lugar, no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuantas voces se oian en contra y cuantas a favor por lo que el momento de votar llegó y cada autobot marcó desde su terminal personal, la opción que le parecía mas correcta.

Los resultados llegaron tras segundos de finalizadas las votaciones.

-en estos resultados, se evidencia el espiritu autobot, sin importar la opción ganadora, el resultado será el mismo, ENCONTRAREMOS UN HOGAR.-los vitores llenaron la nave tras las sabias palabras de Optimus.-y la opción ganadora es...la segunda, con 151 votos de los 300 totales.

Aquello era sorprendente, las opiniones estaban casi divididas a la mitad en la Lemuriah, RollerBlade y Alice, viniendo de la Tierra, advirtieron que aquello se podía voltear en su contra, en caso de estar en serios aprietos por la decisión tomada, los autobots no eran perfectos, y si las tensiones de un largo viaje converjian con algun detonante, estarian en problemas.

Unas horas después, Alex entró a la habitación de su padre, Optimus leía, recostado en su cama de recarga.

-padre, lo de hace unas horas me preocupa.-soltó nada más llegar.-quizas sea por venir de la Tierra y todo eso, pero...

-lo se hijo, estaré muy pendiente de mis hombres.-Optimus le lanzó una mirada cariñosa a su hijo y dio un ligero brinco por la sorpresa, avergonzado Alex se abrazó el cuerpo, su cabello ahora estaba realmente corto, se lo había dejado en picos, con un ligero fleco hacia la derecha, producto de haber intentado peinarse, su cabello era la rebelión decepticon en persona, sin embargo continuaba dejando pequeños reflejos rojos, no había podido renunciar al tinte.

-¿es muy drástico?-preguntó como todo joven preocupado por su imagen.

-esta muy bien hijo, te hace ver como todo un oficial.-le apoyó Optimus tomándolo con su mano.-¿por qué te lo has cortado?-inquirió mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama.

-porque me hacía falta un cambio.-respondió Alex.-es extraño, siento que ya no soy un adolescente alocado, digo...lo soy pero...-suspiró frustrado.

-te entiendo hijo, estas creciendo, madurando, son cambios que te llevaran a ser un gran autobot.-le explicó Optimus.-y siempre seras mi hijo, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.-finalizó con una sonrisa cálida.

-papá, tengo...otra duda.-dijo Alex más avergonzado aun sentandose al lado de Optimus.

-pregunta hijo.

-pues...veras, es que Alice y yo...llevamos ya un tiempo juntos y...pues...hay cosas en mi cuerpo humano y en mi cuerpo autobot que no controlo...y...

Optimus tragó aceite con dificultad, Alex por si mismo estaba buscando lo que los humanos denominaban "la charla" algo que tenían en común padres humanos y Autobots, la dichosa charlita con sus retoños, los decepticones lo manejaban de una manera más simple, tomaban a sus creaciones y dejaban que saciaran su curiosidad y su deseo por ahí, nunca intervenían demasiado.

-entiendo eso también hijo, ¿qué deseas saber?-Optimus rogaba internamente a Primus.

-pues...bueno, Hot Shot me a...ayudado, tu sabes...-Oh santísimo Primus, Hot Shot le había dado, aaaggg no quería ni pensar.-y..no lo culpes...yo lo busqué...y bueno ayuda...pero...deseo estar con Alice, hay veces que siento que mi chispa esta desesperada, enfebrecida y que necesita la de Alice.

-son cosas que pasan Alex, en el cuerpo de un Cybertroniano es normal sentir eso cuando estas cerca de tu futura sparkmate, y aún cuando formas el vinculo lo sigues sintiendo.-explicó Optimus sereno.-es algo que se diferencia con facilidad de la simple lujuria.

-la que producen los pads de Hot Shot...entiendo.-susurró Alex para si.

-eh...si, bueno continuando...hay cosas que debes tener muy en cuenta si vas a...interfazarte con..tu pareja...más si esta es tu futura sparkmate...durante el acto, llegará un punto donde ambos querran profundizar aun más la unión, para formar el vinculo, esa unión que se mantendrá entre sus mentes y sus chispas por toda su vida, si aun no estan preparados para ello, deben resistir la tentación.

-mmm ya veo.-aceptó Alex.

-y si luego en un futuro forman el vinculo, deben ser cuidadosos para que no formen a un sparkling, de echo suelen formarse porque su creación es el deseo más puro y fuerte de ambas chispas, asi que...debe haber muy buena comunicación.-explicó Optimus muy serio.

-vaya.-Alex apenas era capaz de digerir toda esa información.

-¿y Alice qué opina de todo esto?-preguntó Optimus.

-ella...bueno esta nerviosa, teme que siendo una fembot pues al hacerlo pase como con una humana y cree un sparkling, pero ahora veo que eso aun no es posible para nosotros.-dijo un Alex muy sonriente.-ella lo desea tanto como yo.

Optimus estaba algo alarmado, ¡le había dado la información precisa a Alex para que mantuviera sesiones de interfaz con Alice! Pero como padre ese era su trabajo, debía educar a su hijo lo mejor que podía.

-ejem! Me alegra haberte aclarado tus dudas, mmm ¿cómo humano tienes dudas?-Optimus queria acabar con aquella DOBLE CHARLA de una vez.

-eh no, jajaja de eso si estoy mejor informado.-contestó sonriente.-tranquilo se todo lo que necesito saber.-dijo con un guiño.-gracias papá.-dijo abrazandolo y saltando de la cama de recarga de Optimus.

Optimus observó como Alex se marchaba, tenía ciertas dudas acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir, como todo padre temía que su pequeño echase a volar, pero asi era la naturaleza, de todas las especies inteligentes conocidas, con un suspiro Optimus volvió a su lectura.

Alex corría por la nave, necesitaba llegar a la habitación que compartía con Wing Saber y Hot Shot, aunque este último se la pasaba más tiempo en la de Override, frenó en seco al entrar.

-wow amigo, vas muy acelerado, ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó Wing Saber apartando sus ópticos de un juego de video.

-hola Wing.-saludó Alex.-¿sabes de algún lugar en esta nave que sea romántico? Muy tu sabes...

-mmm para la joven Alice ¿no?-inquirió Wing Saber picarón.-mmm la sala de observaciones 3, tiene la mejor vista de toda la nave, y lo más importante hermanito...-comentó el mecha dándose intrigas.

-¿qué es?-preguntó Alex interesado.

-se puede cerrar por dentro.-finalizó sonriendo.-eso y que si instalas esta pequeña lucesita en el panel de control de la puerta, ningun mecha osará entrar.-sonrió aun más mientras entregaba un LED rojo a Alex.-es un código de honor ¿sabes?

-dudo que Optimus lo conozca.-dijo Alex acusador.

-jajaja el fue quien lo implementó.-dijo Wing Saber a un boquiabierto Alex.-ser lider te quita mucha privacidad, así que el harto de verse interrumpido en actos poco educativos o estrategicos ideó esto.

-¿mi padre?...WAAA.-se quejó Alex.

-jajaja tranquilo chico, deberías apresurarte, el lugar es muy concurrido durante los cambios de turno.-le informó el mecha volviendo a su juego.

Alex corrió hasta la habitación de Alice, y llamó a la puerta hasta que Override algo somnolienta asomó la cabeza.

-oh Alex, ¡Alice, Alex te busca!-gritó Override bostezando.

-ya voy.-dijo Alice saliendo en su forma humana con la chaqueta negra del uniforme autobot a medio poner y las botas sueltas.-¿qué ocurre amor?.

-solo queria ver si deseabas dar un paseo conmigo.-dijo inocentemente.-para hablar.

-aauujjuumm disculpenme pero e estado vigilando doble turno desde que salimos de la Tierra, disfruten.-se despidió Override, segundos después un fuerte estruendo dentro del cuarto les indicó que la aguerrida fembot se había tirado a la cama.

A años luz de distancia...

Oscuras sombras estaban reunidas, discutiendo el destino de toda la galaxia, cinco seres, todos encapuchados, misteriosos, creyendo tener la potestad de decidir por millones; seres increiblemente poderosos, y vanidosos, muy vanidosos.

Bien :) es el fin de esta historia, continuare con otro fic denominado LOS CINCO PODERES DEL CAOS, e aquí un ligero adelanto.

"Alex creía haber abandonado todo sufrimiento en la Tierra, creia que todo estaria bien y que nada le pasaría en ese viaje, quizas una que otra aventura junto a sus hermanos, oh que iluso había sido, que idiota al pensar que ninguna pérdida se daría, que el basto universo no reclamaría una victima"

¡Tatan! Que tal? ¿Le darán una oportunidad a este nuevo fic?

Habrá un epilogo de esta historia :) Alex y Alice lo merecen.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer:Transformers no me pertece, es propiedad de hasbro.

Epilogo.

Alex llevaba de la mano a Alice, se dirigían a la sala de observación 3, para Alex los corredores se hacían largos y tortuosos, los nervios lo carcomían y le costaba caminar, muchas dudas le rondaban la mente, temía no ser bueno, no dar la talla, que Alice se asustara, solo estaba seguro de una cosa, ese momento sería de ellos y de nadie más.

-mmm Alex, ¿a dónde vamos? Y ¿por qué te sudan las manos?-preguntó Alice.

-vamos...je aquí es, ¡transform!-RollerBlade le sonrió a Alice y ella le siguió en la transformación.

Con mucha dedicación RollerBlade revisó el panel de acceso de la puerta, no había ningun LED rojo, así que imperceptiblemente, para Alice, instalo el suyo.

-entremos, esta vacío.-la invitó tendiendole la mano, tras entrar RollerBlade cerró la puerta con su código personal.

Ambos se quedaron anonadados por la magestuosidad de la sala, el techo era una sola cúpula de cristal cybertroniano, un extraño material tan fuerte como el diamante, pero tan cristalino que era imperceptible a la simple vista. El lugar era un circulo de paredes doradas, aquí y alla había mesas y sillas, y en el centro un terciopelo original de Velocitron fungía como alfombra, la sala irradiaba luz por si sola, porque estaba diseñada para reflejar la tenue claridad de las estrellas.

-es hermoso.-soltó Alice.

-es un grandioso lugar.-dijo RollerBlade tembloroso, si antes se sentía nervioso, ahora lo estaba aun más, pero, pensó decidiendose, al diablo todo.-Alice, te amo, y lo juro delante de toda e

Ta infinkdad de estrellas.-declaró robandole un suave beso a la joven Fembot mientras le señalaba la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la sala.

Ese fue n beso mágico, fue el desencadenante de todo, sus labios se movian al compas, todo en ellos estaba sincronizado, las caricias, los abrazos...esa combinación los llevó al suelo, sobre la alfombra.

-RollerBlade...-gimió Alice algo nerviosa.-yo...

-shhhh, tranquila, todo estará bien, yo mismo estoy nervioso, si lo deseas pararemos, te juro que puedo esperar toda la eternidad...

-creo que yo ya no puedo esperar.-sentenció ella acariciando el pecho de RollerBlade.-estoy aterrada, pero...mi chispa me lo pide, voy a enloquecer por su culpa.

RollerBlade no la dejó hablar más, volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso, más apasionado que el anterior, las caricias eran más atrevidas, RollerBlade dejaba a sus manos memorizar cada detalle del cuerpo de Alice, toda su estructura colaboraba para acariciar a la Fembot, y su chispa se veía recompensada al oirla gemir, al sentirla aferrarse con más fuerza a él, al sentir como ella le acariciaba, solo para desistir después cuando una nueva oleada de placer la inundaba.

Alice trataba de guardar un poco la compostura pero le era imposible, ya se lo había advertido Override, una vez que un mecha tenía el control, era casi imposible recuperarlo, y nunca estabas segura de querer hacerlo, tu chispa y tu cuerpo te rogaban lo dejaras hacer.

Y eso hizo Alice, dejando a RollerBlade tomar el control, y aprovechando cada segundo de lucidez para devolverle el placer, le brindaba especial regocijo a su chispa el verlo retorcerse de placer por una caricia, un beso o una tenue mordida en algun sitio estratégico.

El refrigerante se evaporaba en la estructura de ambos, su temperatura estaba muy elevada, sus respiraciones eran jadeos descontrolados, y sus cuerpos deseaban ser ya uno solo.

-Alice...-exclamó RollerBlade con un jadeo ahogado.-te amo, te deseo.-susurró ronco en el audio de ella, mientras sus manos buscaban torpemente acceso a su cámara de chispa.

-y yo a ti RollerBlade.-respondió Alice con los ópticos cerrados, loca de placer por las caricias de RollerBlade en su pecho al buscar su cámara.

Creyó ir al cielo cuando finalmente RollerBlade tuvo acceso a sus circuitos intimos, y casi enseguida se vió abrumada por la vergüenza.

-tranquila.-la calmó el mechling.-eres hermosa.-dijo fundiendo sus labios en otro interminable beso.

Alice decidió no quedarse atrás y empezó a liberar el pecho de RollerBlade, dejando al joven mecha a las puertas del paraiso. Finalmente logró rebelar la cámara de chispa de RollerBlade, y con ello su cable de interfaz, Alice se sintió hipnotizada al verlo, la energía que manaba era tentadora.

RollerBlade la miró a los ópticos y le sonrió, algo nervioso.

-es hora amor, seamos uno.-y ambos se besaron, en una afirmación silenciosa, RollerBlade se unió lentamente a Alice, y ambos sintieron r vez primera toda una gama de nuevas sensaciones, muchas de ellas compartidas.

Alice compartia las sensaciones y el placer de RollerBlade, y este a su vez, el de Alice.

Era hermoso, un nivel de unión magistral.

Empezaron a enviarse descargas de energía, tenues en un principio, y fuertes y fréneticas al final.

Llegaron al climax juntos, compartiendo la mente y el amor del otro, solos, en su universo personal.

Querían intensificar el momento, ambos lo deseaban, pero RollerBlade notó que ese era el punto de no retorno, si accedían a un nivel más, quedarían convertidos en sparkmates, y por mucho que ambos lo desearan, aun no estaban listos, aun no podian cargar con semejante responsabilidad.

Con tenues gemidos saliendo de ambos vocalizadores se separaron, RollerBlade atrajo a Alice en un protector abrazo, besando sus labios con ternura.

-te amo.-le susurró a la casi dormida Femeling.

-y yo a ti Alex.-suspiró ella agotada devolviendole el abrazo.

-creo que deberíamos recargar un muy largo rato ¿no lo crees?-dijo RollerBlade observando a Alice entrar en recarga.

-si...-logró articular ella.

RollerBlade sonrió y apagó sus ópticos, completamente relajado, se sentía como en una nube, feliz, como si flotara a través del firmamento, aunque agotado, había sufrido la sobrecarga de su vida en esa interfaz, la primera, pero no la última; en sueños abrazó aun más a Alice, asegurandose de tenerla a su lado al despertar, el mágico momento no debía ser roto por nada.

A las afueras de la sala dos parejas se encontraron, Optimus, Elita, Hot Shot y Override, los cuatro algo turbados por ser descubiertos intentando acceder a la sala para un rato "a solas", claro que tan pronto notaron el LED rojo, regresaron por donde vinieron, aun más avergonzados, si es que eso era posible.

Chachán el epílogo =) ¿que les pareció?


End file.
